The True Meaning of Teamwork
by Kataro-kun
Summary: What if Naruto had found a family at a young age. what if the Hokage had been more forceful in his decisions, what if Naruto was on a team that worked well and had a sensei who cares, would things remain the same or would things be different?
1. Chapter 1

The True Meaning of Teamwork

Hello people out there in fanfiction world! I am the wonderful Kataro-kun!!! Ok, so what if this is my first fanfiction and I have no claim to being wonderful I believe that I am! Any who this is an idea that has been sitting in my head for quite some time and I have a pretty good idea where I want this story to go!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, things from BLEACH and Kingdom Hearts but I do own my car I named Naomi!!!

Warning: If you do not like the idea of a smart Naruto then you should like totally not read this story. Yes he will actually have a brain and not need everyone to explain things to him!!! Oh yeah this fic will contain yaoi because I like it. It might be Naruto it might not you will have to read and see if that offends you then get the hell off this page thanks!

Summary: What if Naruto had decided long ago that acting out was not the best way to get attention, what if Naruto actually had a friend, how would the story change…..for better or for worse?

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To be a shinobi takes a lot of time and dedication. It takes strength, courage, intelligence, and a powerful will to achieve the goals set out before them. It was always said the shinobi of the Hidden Leaf Village had these attributes in spades along with true honor and the value of life. It was said that the shinobi of this hidden village were among the most brilliant in the world. It all turned out to be a lie in the end.

5 years ago the nine tailed fox had made its way toward the legendary village and seemed intent on destroying the most notable and notorious of the hidden villages. The Yondaime Hokage who had been widely known as the most powerful shinobi of his time had rode out to face the great beast himself. That battle would forever burn into the eyes of all who bore witness to the sight of the great Kyuubi no Kitsune being defeated and the young Hokage falling to the earth dead.

Then it was revealed during the tear soaked memorial that the Fourth had given his life to seal the demon inside of a newborn child in order to save his village from destruction. The proud village where shinobi of high caliber were produced, where shinobi and civilians all valued life had all turned dark and cold. Before them no longer stood an innocent child but now a vessel forever tainted by evil, a reminder of all they had lost, for some the Kyuubi in flesh form. In what seemed to be a unanimous uproar the people began to call for the child's death. They all leered and jeered for an end to what the Fourth had started.

The newly re-instated Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen could only stare in abject horror at the people he had grown to love and care for just as his children. The people he had sworn to protect and always were now calling for the death of another that he had promised to look out for no matter what. It was the dying wish of a man he had grown to respect, a man that had given his life to save the village, and a man that cursed a child to this fate. He knew that he had to stop this before things got to out of hand. Letting loose the power that belied his frail body he shell shocked the crowd into submission. Here was the power that had made him a worthy candidate and successor for the title of Hokage.

The old man knew that he would not be able to arrest anyone for the things said or the hateful glares and intentions. He then made the law that forbid anyone of speaking of the young child's status as the jailer for the Kyuubi, and made it punishable by death to all those who felt the need to do otherwise. It was the only solution he was able to see, to protect the child and give him a chance with those growing up with him and to qualm the people before a riot broke out.

It saddened the aged Hokage to think that the people he had known all his life and grown to respect would do this to a child, a child who about 8 hours ago had become an orphan, a ward of the village. He had thought himself so smart; he had thought he knew those people and how they would react. The one thing he had never took into account was that humans were often fickle in nature and most would see the boy as a scapegoat for the real Kyuubi, especially once they found out that it wasn't dead just jailed inside the little infant.

Sarutobi himself had to go into his office without the aid of most of his ANBU, whom he had sensed a great deal of Killer Intent from aimed at the young boy. He knew that he couldn't adopt the boy, for one since he had no next to kin he had to become a ward of the village and in order for him to be adopted into any shinobi clan it had to be approved through the council and he knew that was a battle he would lose. The best he could do is hope that the boy would be placed in a good orphanage and treated well.

Sarutobi gazed down at the little bundle in his arms and wept. Wept at the fact so many had died, wept for the young Hokage who had died sealing the Kyuubi, and cried for the little baby in his arms. He had no doubt that the babe would have a difficult life; a life of hardship, of trials, of pain.

_'Naruto, a strong name you have their little one. I hope you can do it proud.'_ Sarutobi thought to himself as the young blonde bundle opened sleepy aqua blue eyes at him and put a smile upon his little face.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Today was one of the most pleasant days that Konoha had ever had. A group of the mothers from the strong shinobi clans and other important families all gathered at the park letting their kids play and get to know each other while the mothers sat and watched. There were several little kids all running around and seemingly getting to know each other pretty well. There was the younger heir to the Uchiha family already with a gathering of girls trailing behind him giggling. The little boy wore a red shirt with his clan symbol on the collar and black shorts with little shinobi sandals. He tried to glare at them the way his brother taught him but it only seemed to make them worse. His mother caught sight of this and could only laugh at him as he started to run with the little girls not too far behind. The kids were all having an exceptional time all except one little boy. He sat in the farthest corner of the park, in the sandbox all by himself. A tiny little thing that looked a bit younger than all the other kids there. He was shorter than all the rest, with striking blonde hair and amazing azure eyes. He wore a white shirt with an orange swirl in the middle and orange shorts with white striped on the side. This little boy had a golden fox plush held in one hand and a bucket and a small shovel in the other. He was looking longingly at the other kids that were playing, and wondered if this time he would be able to join in their fun. Usually when Naruto went to go play with other kids the parents would all take their children away.

But one who had known Naruto for any amount of time knew that he never gave up. He squeezed his plush one good time and went forward towards the other kids. Sasuke was too busy running from the girls chasing him that he didn't see the little blonde boy walking. A grunt and a crash later the two boys were entangled in one another. Sasuke got up and glared at the kid pushing himself up and gathering his things. Naruto got up and shook himself off as he went to pick up Kurama-kun and his toys. He picked up his stuff and looked at the kid that had run into him.

"I'm sorry…." The blonde said as he looked into those black eyes that were glittering in anger. Naruto knew if he wanted to make friends he had to start somewhere and this boy seemed as good as any. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto would you like to be my friend?" he said quickly as the raven continued to look at him, now with a weird expression on his face. Sasuke looked at the boy, this Uzumaki Naruto with a raised brow. Sasuke considered what the boy had just asked and pondered on it. Before he could truly give the little boy time to answer he heard the girls again and pushed him out the way and kept going.

Naruto fell to the ground with a thud and was about to get up when the girls ran and pushed him some more like he was nothing. He picked himself up and went about looking to find his toys that had fell from his grasp when he collided with the dark haired boy from before. He had found his beloved Kurama-kun but was at a loss when it came to his pail and shovel. He was about to call it quits and just go home when a tap on his shoulder had him spinning around and looking into a set of emerald eyes that shone with brilliance much like his own. He backed up a bit a found himself looking at a very cute girl about the same height as him. She had long black hair with streaks of midnight blue hidden in the strands. Her pretty eyes were large and soulful and coupled with her delicate features made her seem ethereal. She wore an elegant but slightly masculine kimono. It fit her though, it was a deep black with white lotus blossoms on it, the front was a bit more open in the front than normal and it was tied with an emerald obi the same color of her eyes. She smiled prettily at him and held out his pail and shovel. Naruto being the brash young boy he was took it and let his thoughts run out his mouth.

"You're really pretty…..uh I meant thanks a lot! My name is Uzumaki Naruto what's yours?" he asked smoothly but on the inside he was shaking, this was his second attempt at trying to make a friend and he didn't know if he could take another rejection. Surprisingly the girl nodded her head enthusiastically before introducing herself and giving Naruto the shock of his life.

"I'm Kasabana Kagetsu!!! It's nice to meet you!' Oh yeah and I am a boy not a girl, don't get it confused or I might have to beat you up!" the boy chirped happily before dragging Naruto towards the sand box and started building a castle. Naruto smiled, at least the guy was up front and honest, though it was still hard to believe he was a guy in the first place. The two little boys quickly became engrossed in their own little game. Naruto was happy that he had made his first real friend!

The two little boys were soon in their own little world oblivious to the other kids and parents that were in the park. Naruto soon forgot about his failed attempt with the first boy he had met and the girls that had trampled over him and subsequently his feelings. Naruto and Kagetsu soon moved from the sandbox, to the swings, and then they began to play ninja. Soon enough the sun was beginning to set and the parents began to take their children home. Naruto looked at Kagetsu who didn't seem to be worrying about going anywhere. Naruto didn't want his new friend to get into trouble and not be able to come play with him later.

"Say, Shadow don't you think you should be going home its getting pretty dark, your parents will probably freak out!" the little blonde said as Kagetsu jumped up and looked at his watch and sighed. "You're right Naru-Naru, but it is my brother who is going to pitch a fit, seeing as how my parents died during the Kyuubi attack. But I should be on my way home, you want me to walk with you?" he asked straightening his clothes. They had already spoken about Naruto and his living alone, so Kagetsu wouldn't bother asking if Naruto had to be in at a certain time. The blonde shook his head no and was picking up his stuff when they heard someone yell.

"KAGETSU-CHAN!!!!!" was the bellowed shout heard throughout the park and the boy in question face drained of all color. He would recognize that voice anywhere, besides being the voice that comforted him when needed it also served as the voice of constant annoyance. Naruto and Kagetsu both turned to see an older boy jumping from the roofs onto the ground in front of them and scooping up Kagetsu in a bone crushing hug.

"Oh Kagetsu-chan I was so worried about you! I had gotten home from my mission early and wasn't able to find you anywhere!!! I had thought someone had taken you away from me!!!" the older boy wailed as he crushed his little brother even more. Eventually Kagetsu managed to escape his brothers Hug of Death and stepped back towards his new friend.

"Naruto this is my older brother Ryu, Ryu this is my best friend….well only friend Uzumaki Naruto!" he said as Ryu immediately swooped down on the helpless little blonde circling him and eyeing him. Naruto was becoming unnerved by the intense looks he was getting from Ryu. It was like he was being inspected for something. Suddenly a bright smile sprouted from the boys face seemingly have made up his mind about something. Before Kagetsu could warn his friend, Naruto was being squeezed to death by the hug Ryu was giving him.

"Thank you so much Whiskers!!! I knew for awhile that Kagetsu-chan was getting lonely with me going on missions and rarely getting home to spend time with him he was getting lonely! I am truly happy that you befriended him! Please accompany us home and dine with us!" the older boy said. Naruto happily nodded his head, happy to spend more time with his new friend and his big brother.

In about 30 minutes Naruto found himself gaping at the house that the two boys lived in. The house was deep in the woods and it was huge. They walked through the gates into what Naruto considered one of the most beautiful places he had ever been. Their front lawn was gorgeous and big. There were cherry blossom and fruit trees all over the yard that mixed with the scents from the many flowers to create an aroma that he had never experienced before but relaxed him.

There was a stone path that led all the way to the front of the house which was done in a beautiful and elegant classic Japanese style. They opened the doors and let him in and once again Naruto was blown away with his surroundings. The house was beautifully and artistically done in an array of colors that took his breath. It was like every wall told a story. He felt Ryu move up on the side of him.

"The walls on the first floor all tell the story of the Hidden Leaf Village. You see our family was known for generations as the historians for the village of Konoha. Our family was charged by the First Hokage himself to do so. Now all that remains of our once plentiful clan is I and my brother. Let's go see the rest of the house why don't we?" he said as Kagetsu grabbed the little blonde's hand and lead him through the house. Naruto was amazed at the things he had seen the weapons room, the training room, the bedrooms, and they even had a room inside that was like a little forest that served as the meditation room. Then finally he was lead outside into the backyard and through some trees. What he saw past the trees was something he didn't immediately grasp onto.

In front of him lay what looked like a wasteland; nothing was growing there at all. There was nothing but dirt and all kinds of debris scattered upon the ground. He looked back to see Kagetsu standing right behind him looking so sad. Ryu walked past him a little and stopped and stared out at the open wasteland that lay before them.

"This is where our family perished Whiskers. Here is the path that the great Kyuubi no Kitsune took to get toward the Leaf Village. Our family was the first to fight the great beast and from what was written our family was the main reason that the Fourth was able to defeat it. Our family bought him time, time that he needed to make his plan work. So whiskers now that you know so much about us and our family how about over dinner you tell us about you?" the older boy said bringing them all out of a little funk and smiling as they all went inside.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"WOW!!! Shadow you sure can cook!" Naruto exclaimed as he had his third serving of the food that the little boy had cooked up. Naruto and Ryu sat on the stools inside the massive kitchen while Kagetsu got down to cooking. There in the kitchen Naruto had told them all about his life, as well as he could. He told them how he had never known his parents, how he use to live in an orphanage and there is where things got hairy. Naruto was never one to tell everyone his problems and burden them so he tried to skip over anything bad. Kagetsu seemed to know that and made him tell it all.

In the two hours it took for dinner to be made, Naruto had let go of all the demons in his past and had shared them with the two brothers that were quickly attaching themselves to the blonde. Kagetsu had stopped and held the blonde while Naruto let it all out. He was only five and the things that he had been through were horrible at the least. Ryu was upset; nobody should be treated that way no matter what, especially not a child!

After that emotional moment everything was back to full swing. Kagetsu had put the finishing touches on the food while Ryu and Naruto attempted to set the table like he had asked. Soon enough all three were eating and sharing more things about their lives with the blonde and the blonde was doing the same with them. Ryu sat back while the two new friends began to talk more and more about the Academy. Kagetsu had **NEVER** been so forthcoming with anyone he had ever met, but this blonde brought out something in Kagetsu that made Ryu feel a lot better about his brother going off to the academy. The two had just met today but if you didn't know that you would think they had been friends since diapers.

Ryu escaped upstairs to take a bath and get ready for bed. When he came back down both of them were curled up together on the sofa knocked out. Ryu smiled at the sight before grinning evilly when he saw them both putting their thumbs in their mouths. It was never too early to start working on blackmail material!!!

After getting a few snaps of the kids, damn if that didn't sound like he was a pedophile; he had put Kagetsu in his bed and tucked him in while he put Naruto in the room right across the hall. He made sure to flare his chakra as ancient family seals activated locking the home up and keeping anyone else out. He yawned tiredly as he made his way to his bed and laid down. Tomorrow was another day and more missions to complete he wondered briefly what the boys were going to get into tomorrow before letting sleep claim him.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Kagetsu followed his friend easily through the village wondering where the blonde was taking him. Early this morning after breakfast the little blonde started grumbling about rent and the some old man. He wondered what that could mean; he snapped out his little one way world and focused on what had been bothering him in the first place. He knew that Naruto said he was hated but to such a degree?! Everywhere Kagetsu looked more and more people seemed to give his friend glares. The effeminate little boy caught up with his friend and started walking next to him. He punched him lightly in the arm and the fake smile on the little boys face faded into a real one. They both bumped fist, their little sign of friendship and resumed walking to wherever Naruto was taking them.

It became quite apparent where they were heading once they rounded another corner and the Hokage's Tower came into view. He was going ask the blonde what they were doing here but Naruto just kept grumbling as they entered the building. Kagetsu noticed that no one really glared or insulted Naruto here; sure there was the lady at the desk that had sneered at Naruto before they were both allowed to enter. Kagetsu didn't know what to think as they were shown into the Hokage's office and Naruto jumped at the old man who caught him easily. It was plain to see that the aging Fire Shadow and Naruto were on really good terms with one another as the older man hugged the little boy and Naruto began to talk all about what had been going on since the last time they had seen one another.

Sarutobi listened to all Naruto had to say and was very surprised. He looked up and saw the pretty little boy that had become Naruto's first and best friend. He smiled to himself; the young Kasabana would make an excellent friend for the little blonde. As he watched the two boys interact, after being coerced into buying them lunch, he couldn't help but to see that they acted like they had known one another for years and not just a scant few days.

After his talk with the old Hokage Naruto and Kagetsu went about their day. The two boys went exploring around the village, visiting the few monuments, and playing. Kagetsu brought Naruto to the library not to long after their last game of tag. Naruto had never seen so many books in his life. Heck, he could hardly read, especially since there was no one with time to teach him. The librarian wasn't like most of the adults the young blonde had met. She had smiled and even helped him out, getting him a card and beginning to help him learn how to read and do basic things that other five year olds were taught. Naruto was soaking up everything that she was saying and in no time he had the basics of early education down. He checked out as many books as possible as did Kagetsu and they both were on their way out the door.

The two boys had separated saying that they were going to go home and drop off their books and then meet back up to play some more. As they both turned away from each other Kagetsu seemed to get a feeling of dread in the very pit of his stomach. A feeling that he had never felt before but he felt that with them going their separate ways that something bad was going to happen. It was a decision that would carry a lot of weight down the road when he turned around and ran to catch up with his friend. Naruto gave him a puzzling look as Kagetsu stopped at his side and started to walk with him to his apartment.

"I didn't want to go home by myself, so I thought that it would be better if I went with you to drop your books off, then you could get some clothes and spend the night with us again!" Kagetsu said smiling brightly only for his foreboding feeling to lessen just a little bit. Naruto just grinned in response. The two boys made their way down the street never noticing the pair of eyes that watched them.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The original plan was for Naruto to grab some things and be out the door quickly just so that Kagetsu could get home and feel safe. The feeling in the pit of his gut seemed to worsen little by little as the time ticked on. At first he had ignored it for the first three hours as he helped Naruto understand the things that he was having trouble with. Kagetsu was all together to happy to help. Then Kagetsu stilled, the feeling in his stomach doubled, he looked around as he heard noises from outside of his friends door. He turned to see all the color drain out of Naruto's face. The little blonde didn't waste a second as he threw the books down to the floor and grabbed Kagetsu by the hand.

Before either of them could make a move the door was blasted off of its hinges. The two little boys turned fearful eyes upward until they saw three figures standing in their doorway. Naruto pushed Kagetsu behind him glaring up at the guys who had broken down his door. He was no stranger to people coming in and hurting him but Kagetsu was here and he was sure they wouldn't let him leave without a bruising.

"Well, well, well looks like the little demon bastard has himself a little friend. A pretty little friend by the looks of it." One leered disgustingly while licking his lips obscenely. The other two just glared at him and he reined his sickening perverse desires back. Naruto wasn't sure what to do. Any other time this had happened he had been alone and just endured it until he was able to pass out. The one who seemed to be the leader just nodded his head and the other two struck fast. One hit Naruto in the jaw sending the little blonde tumbling and crashing sickeningly into the wall. Naruto got up and yelled while charging at the surprised shinobi who took both little fists to his face. The other was busy toying with Kagetsu, the little boy was trying his best to get the big man off of him, biting, kicking, and punching all to no effect.

The shinobi was pissed as he threw himself at the little blonde that had tackled the other shinobi on top of his friend. Putting a good bit of strength and chakra he kicked the little demon and sent him headfirst into a wall where his body sagged like a rag doll. The leader quickly tied the boy up and walked out the door, the other was walking behind him when he heard the sound of cloth being ripped. Seeing as how their leader didn't forbid him from it the second time their third companion was busy stripping the other kid down. He felt sickened at the sight of the little boy crying while the large man on top of him licked over him and touched him.

He snorted before walking out the door to take care of the real problem. The kid should have picked his friends better then he wouldn't have gotten in the situation he was in now. He closed the door just as a scream pierced the silence. The little boy would learn his lesson now, but he would at least be alive the same could not be said for the little demon brat. They were going to finish the parasite once and for all.

Kagetsu screamed as the man violated his small body. He screamed for his brother, for Naruto, for anyone to come and put an end to the pain. And yet, in the pit of his stomach he knew he was getting off easier. He knew that at least the man would finish and leave him lying there broken but alive. Naruto, his one friend, his best friend, would not be able to say the same. He let more tears seep out his eyes, not for the pain that he was enduring but for the life that would surely be taken tonight. He could feel the man's body tense and he cried even more at the taint he thought was being stained upon his soul. Then the man was whispering things to him, how he had enjoyed it. How he was going to take him home and keep him for himself. Suddenly a fire was lit into Kagetsu as he struggled once again in earnest knowing that the man wasn't bluffing.

Suddenly there was a crash, like the sound of breaking glass and then the weight was pulled off of him. All he could see was flashes and hear screams of agony and pain from his torturer. Kagetsu raised his head a little to see Ryu standing in front of him hair flying upwards and lightning crackling around him. His brother was a master of lightning and its jutsu and he was using that knowledge to get revenge on his behalf.

"People like you sicken me, you are worse than filth, worse than scum, you sick twisted **BASTARD!!!!**" he roared as his chakra flared dangerously. The man was in serious pain and the pressure he felt from the chakra was too immense the killer intent had him frozen on the spot. He recognized this boy; he had climbed the shinobi ranks quickly like another genius. A master of lightning and taijutsu, one of the last of the Kasabana Clan. Then he realized why the boy was so angry, the little boy had to have been his brother.

"Death would be too kind for you" he hissed in a deadly whisper that spoke of horrible things to come. For all his bravado before the man couldn't get his body to work at all. He knew that he was in deep shit and that he was not going to be able to get out of this mess without his friends. Before he could even contemplate what was going on Ryu had moved Kagetsu into Naruto's bedroom and had jammed his blade, charged with lightning chakra, up the man's anus and began to twist it sickeningly as the man screamed and hollered for mercy which would never come. A few whispered words and he tapped the guy's spine and withdrew the blade.

"The special thing about lightning chakra is that it can leave and impression on your nerves for the rest of your life if strong enough. All I did was give you a taste of the pain you just put my brother through. No worries though, I made sure you would remember this encounter for the rest of your life! I left permanent scarring so that every step that you take the wounds will rip open and cause you insurmountable pain. You deserve nothing less, and wait till the Hokage gets to you, you'll wish for death when he is done" he spoke as he used a killer blow to the head to knock the man unconscious and break several important bones at the same time. He quickly picked up his now bleeding brother and ran full speed towards the hospital.

"No please nii-san help Naruto……..two of them………going to die" was all the little boy could say before he passed out. Ryu cursed to himself before nodding to himself. Naruto was important to his little brother and he would do all he could to make sure that the boy stayed alive. After making sure that his brother was stabilized and was going to be okay he ran to the Hokage Tower praying that he wouldn't be too late.

Sarutobi was in the middle of one of the best parts of his new book when the door to his office burst open, using speed no man his age should have he threw the little orange book back into its drawer with the others, took out a pipe, lit it and blew out some smoke. He looked up to see Ryu standing there looking distraught and worried and knew that something bad had happen, and it had involved the two little boys he had just seen today.

In no time the whole story of what Ryu knew had been told and the old Hokage was almost ill at the thought that one his shinobi were so cruel and sick. He had sent out a squad of ANBU to gather the man at the apartment and sent him straight to a one on one session with Ibiki. He had several more squads out searching for Naruto and the other two while Ryu went with an Inuzuka hoping to catch a trail of sorts. He hoped that the boy was all right but he knew if Kagetsu had suffered that bad what was in store for the little blonde.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Naruto awoke to pain, he didn't know where the pain was coming from he just knew it hurt and it hurt badly. So of course he cried and screamed as it felt like he was on fire. Naruto struggled to open his weary blue eyes as the pain was that unbearable. He looked to find himself staring at two of the men that had broken into his apartment while he was there with Kagetsu. He tried to move his head but he couldn't to look and see where his friend was and then he noticed he wasn't in his apartment he was somewhere else.

The blonde screamed loudly as pain raced across all his nerves and caused his little body to shake with horrible force. He realized then that his hands and feet had been impaled with kunai and other objects. A few of those objects were tinted a bit green, green with poison. His clothes were ripped and he had cuts and bruises all over. He just knew a few of his bones were broken by the way his body was positioned unnaturally and the pain he received every time he thought he could try.

"So the little demon is awake is he? You passed out so quickly after the first session! You thought that we were going to let you get away with the things you've done, you little monster?!" he roared as he slammed a fire jutsu down on one of the little boys hands. Naruto screamed as he felt the flames on his skin, then his muscles and the bone. He thrashed about trying to find a release from the torture that he was undergoing. The other just smirked at the little boy before pulling out blunt kunai.

"Be still you little demon the fun is just beginning!" he said before he started making cuts and more screams filled the air.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Ryu was working with the Head of the Inuzuka family in hopes of catching the scent of those who had taken Naruto and where they had taken him to. He knew that whoever took him was no amateurs, they had mingled their scents by retracing places and going in circles but Tsume and her partner were nothing if not persistent. When they got off the trail they just hopped back on and continued. He knew that whoever took the little blonde was probably torturing him right now and that thought he abhorred. He had seen his own brother broken he didn't wish to see another child the same way.

Suddenly Tsume and her partner shot downwards from the trees and into a clearing where the dog started to circle and pace the ground seemingly searching for something before he barked once and slammed his paws on the ground revealing what looked like a door. Ryu didn't waste any time running through the door with Tsume and her partner on his heels. Their presence hidden through suppression of their chakra as they made their way down the winding paths that the dog would direct them through.

Soon enough they reached what looked like a cave of sorts and the smell of freshly spilled blood was overwhelming. When they got deeper inside what the two humans and dog saw would stay with them for the rest of their lives. There was Naruto pinned to a table that was standing vertically off the ground, a massive pool of blood at its base. His chest was carved up; his stomach had a large gash at his stomach with what looked like his intestines hanging out. There were bruises and electrical wires connected to him that were causing him to scream, with every breath he took large spots of blood would gush out. They both knew the only reason he was alive was because of the burden he carried. As they moved forward they finally saw the two men responsible for the pain that boy was going through. Tsume was pissed, she had a child that age and she knew that no child should have to suffer like that! Her and her partner descended upon the two shinobi before they could even blink leaving Ryu to get Naruto stabilized enough to take to the hospital.

Ha gently took the boy off the table, paying attention to all the wounds that were bleeding profusely and began working as best he could. He was just happy he had taken that crash course in medical jutsu. After he made sure that the boy was ok he looked to see the two shinobi bleeding and broken but alive and tied up. Tsume nodded and he took off towards the hospital, he sent a clone up ahead to inform the Hokage to meet them at the hospital. He knew that Naruto would need medical attention immediately and didn't want to have to wait. He just hoped that he had done enough for the little blonde to have a fighting chance.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Naruto didn't know where he was as he tried to open his eyes and the pain swamped him. He knew that he and Kagetsu were in his house when those people had burst through the door. He shot up in the bed, grimacing as sharp pains flew through his body. The boy knew that his friend was in trouble, anyone that was caught with him always suffered. He got up and tried his best to get out of the bed when a cough caught his attention.

Naruto turned to see the Hokage sitting in a chair next to his bed. He looked at the old man and broke down and cried. Like every time before the aging fire shadow held him close and let the tears fall. The feeling of failure and guilt crashed into the old Hokage as he watched the little boy weep. The times before this had always been a lot less brutal but this time took the cake. If Ryu hadn't done all he could Naruto would have died and the Kyuubi would have escaped. He truly wanted to try and do things better for the boy, but the little blonde was not a shinobi he was still at the mercy of the council.

"Jiji……why? Why do they always do this to me?!" he wailed as he cried even harder. Naruto wasn't just crying for himself, he was also crying for Kagetsu who he knew had gotten hurt also. He didn't have to be there to know that there was 'punishment' for his friend. He cried because he was sure that Kagetsu wouldn't want to be his friend anymore. Still, he wanted to see his friend.

"I want to see Kagetsu old man. Even if he doesn't want to see me anymore I want to at least apologize for what he went through. Even if he hates me for the rest of my life I want to say I'm sorry." He said as he didn't raise his head from his robes. The Hokage sighed as he pulled the little boy up and into his arms to make his way down the hall to Kagetsu's room. He hadn't gotten to know the boy or his brother but he hoped that they wouldn't hold Naruto responsible and shun him.

As he pushed open the door he could see that the two brothers were up. Kagetsu was still in his bed and Ryu was bust arguing with a doctor that was there. The Hokage made sure that none would know that they were in the room. As the two men whispered furiously at each other he caught wind of what they were discussing and decided that things had gone far enough.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"How dare you refuse my brother and Naruto treatment? They are citizens here also, why are you deliberately hindering their healing!" Ryu hissed at the doctor whom he had found was giving the boys the bare minimum to stay alive and recover. He had checked in on Naruto earlier and had seen that the boy had healed despite the bad and negligent care that he had gotten. His brother on the other hand was not as lucky, seeing as how there was no monster sealed in him!

"Why should we waste our time on a demon and his little friend? The little bastard got what was coming to him and so did your brother, the little whore got what he deserved for hanging out with that demon! I just wished they had finished the job and killed them both! Your little brother was tainted by that demon, death would have been good for him!" he hissed back heatedly. Ryu's face lit up in a horrible rage as he prepared to kill the man that had dared to say anything bad about those two little boys. Before he could go through with his intentions a severe pressure descended upon the room. Ryu was able to tell that it wasn't directed at anyone else besides the doctor who looked like he wanted to piss, shit, and faint all at one time. Ryu turned to see the Hokage standing in the corner with Naruto held in his arms and a look of pure disgust on his face.

"So that is why Naruto doesn't like coming here. Its people like you that make me sick. You say that you are here to give help to all who needs it but you wouldn't lift a finger in real effort to try and help this boy and his friend, and why?! All because you are too stupid to see that this boy is NOT a demon, he has NEVER done anyone anything, but I have had enough! ANBU arrest this man and send him to Ibiki NOW!" he roared as the hidden shinobi appeared and dragged the now struggling doctor out of the window. A sharp tug on his robe had him looking down to the teary blue eyes of Naruto. He put the boy down and watched as the little boy made his way up to Kagetsu's bed.

Ryu was saddened at the way Naruto had become so wary of him and Kagetsu. He knew that the boy was probably thinking that Kagetsu and he were going to hate him. He knew the little blonde feared that his first real friend would leave him and he would be alone again. Ryu just stood there and watched as Naruto got to the side of his brothers bed with tears in his eyes and began to speak.

"Kagetsu, I……I know you hate me now but I just wanted to say that I am so sorry you had to go through that stuff those bad guys did to you. I'm sorry that the doctor didn't want to help you gets better too. I know it's my entire fault and I know you probably just want me to leave so I'll leave now." He said lowly and began to back away only for slim arms to wrap around his neck. He looked to see Kagetsu resting his head on his shoulder and a wet sensation on his shoulder and he knew then that Kagetsu was crying.

"Naru-Naru doesn't need to be silly. I could never be mad at you, you're my first friend outside of Ryu and I don't care what people say about you I know you're not what they say you are. They hurt me but I know they did worse to you so please don't feel like it's your fault. They are the bad people not you, they hurt us when we didn't do anything to them. So it's not your fault Naru-Naru and I'm not going anywhere remember! I promised you that we would be friends forever and I meant it." He said as a few more tears leaked out his eyes and he eased back in his bed with Naruto climbing in alongside him. Before long the two boys had turned towards each other and fell asleep. The Hokage looked at Ryu and nodded for the young man to follow him outside.

Sarutobi wanted to talk to young Ryu without disturbing the two little ones sleep. So he decided to stand outside the door and talk to him, not trusting anyone else to watch them right now. He barely knew much about the boy Kagetsu and his older brother Ryu; he hadn't really kept up with that clan after the Kyuubi incident. He had the other major clans to deal with and the only thing he had known was that there were only two people left. He had always told himself that he would check in on the two and try and help like he did with the other clans. He regretted that now, the people he had overlooked were the ones who had become the ones to help the boy he couldn't help but was dying to help. He watched as the young man walked out behind him and closed the door. He couldn't help but stare at the young man in awe. He was only about 15 and was already a jounin, how he had missed the development of such a shinobi from what was once a very prominent clan he didn't know but he intended to get some knowing on him now.

"I would first like to thank you for looking beyond the veil of the Kyuubi and seeing Naruto for who he is and not what he holds inside of him. I must say that I judged you wrong from when I first remembered what clan you're from. I wrongly judged you; I thought that because of how your clan had gotten so small you would hate him more than anyone else you proved this old fool wrong. Also I would like to apologize to you and your brother, I had kept telling myself that I would help you boys out but it seemed I had made another error. I know that there was no excuse, your family was once a big part of the village and I'm sorry for not helping you two. I should have been able to help you and watch you grow into the powerful ninja you are today." Sarutobi said as the young man just nodded his head.

There was once a time not too long ago when he would just lay awake holding Kagetsu as the kid, cried his eyes out wanting to have his mommy and daddy that he would curse the old man. He would curse him often for not helping them despite his grandfather telling them that the old Hokage would take care and see to their needs should anything happen. He had thought the old man had abandoned him and Kagetsu because their clan had shrunk into two people. So he trained hard and long until he had become a jounin and then did he get a good look at the old man. He seen how busy and weary the man was, how the other big clans took up such of his time and he changed his anger to pity. He truly did pity the man because his job was a lot harder than it was for anyone to truly believe.

"I know Lord Hokage, I saw firsthand with the things and the people you have to put up with. I will not lie to you, for awhile I was angry and frustrated because our grandfather spoke so highly of you and then you never came. My goal then was to become as strong as possible and show you what you missed but when I achieved jounin and went to see you my anger fizzled away. I started to feel for you, I mean the clans and the council never agree and the council is too power hungry. Everyone fights, fights, fights, and try to undermine you. Its stressing and I can see as to how you never came to see us. What I saw was just the normal days, I could only imagine how it was like after the Kyuubi." He said trailing off slightly before he checking in on the boys again. "To be honest even after I heard Naruto had the beast that had killed my parents inside him I didn't want to hurt him. I wanted to tell him thank you for all the good he is doing for the village."

Sarutobi looked at Ryu with rare pride in his eyes. He truly regretted he had missed out on seeing the development of this young man. Here, standing before him is what he had always wanted to see in his people. Someone with brain and a heart that wouldn't hurt Naruto but help him. It was just sad to see that only two people so far had gotten past the past and could see that Naruto was not a curse but was a hero. He just hoped that others would come to see Naruto in such a light. It wasn't fair that the boy had to grow up alone and without anyone to truly care for him. Hopefully these boys would be able to help Naruto out and keep him from sinking into a depression. The Hokage was pulled out of his thoughts by Ryu who was now speaking to him.

"Lord Hokage I was wondering if it would be okay if Naruto came and lived with us?" Ryu asked knowing that the little blonde wasn't safe at his apartment. When Ryu had broken into the door he noticed that there were a ton of locks on the door. The inside was dilapidated and in need of repair and there wasn't anything that had stopped those people from attacking before and he was sure that if the little blonde went back it would be worse since this time his captors were in jail and/or permanently maimed.

The Hokage stopped and looked at the boy with a devious smile on his face. It was a smile that only meant that someone somewhere was going to get mad and or upset and there would be nothing that they would be able to do about it. The Hokage was more than happy to say yes as they both made their way back into the room with the two sleeping little boys.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

In no time Kagetsu and Naruto were completely healed and discharged to go home. Naruto was dragging things on for as long as possible because he knew in a few hours he would probably be right back at the hospital if he was alive. He was grateful for Ryu coming to save him but he knew that after what had been done to the men who hurt him and Kagetsu that the people would be ready for some retaliation. Kagetsu knew that his friend was stalling because he didn't want to go home and he was about to suggest it when Ryu stopped both him and Naruto. Both boys stared into Ryu's amber eyes waiting to hear what the older man had to say.

"Naruto the Hokage and I both had a good long talk about things today. We talked about the bad things that happened to you and Kagetsu and we talked about why the people hate you so much. He didn't want to tell you why but I told him that the longer he didn't tell you and you went along not knowing why would drive you to become someone different, maybe you would become an idiot that tried to please everyone and die for any kind of attention or you would become someone who would hate the village and try to destroy it." He said while both little boys could only gape in horror. Naruto knew that there was a good chance he would end up like that. Before he met Kagetsu he had pulled several pranks which didn't garner him good attention but it proved to get some kind of attention. He knew that at times he would sit at home and cry in sadness and in anger at the people who ignored him and hated him. Naruto could only look up into Ryu's eyes and nodded.

"We discussed that it wouldn't be safe for you to go back home anytime soon or at all. Things went bad last night during one of the investigations one of the men decided to try and attack the Hokage himself and died. The thing was he came from a pretty important clan. So both of us decided that in order for you to at least be safe was for you to move in with Kagetsu and I, what do you say to that?" he asked as Kagetsu jumped in the air and grabbed a hold onto Naruto and looked the blonde in the eyes. Naruto knew that he really wanted to stay with his best friend and his brother but he didn't want to cause them trouble. As if Kagetsu had read his thoughts his best friend shot his refusal down.

"Please say you will stay with us Naru-Naru! We have more than enough rooms on the compound that is for sure. And it's not like anyone would be able to hurt us if you were to stay with us! The compound is protected by an ancient jutsu that our ancestor infused with his life force on his last breath. It only reveals itself to family members and those trusted. So please Naru-Naru won't you come stay with us?"Kagetsu said as tears formed in Naruto's eyes. For once someone wanted to keep him safe, to have him around. He cried as he nodded his head furiously. Ryu smiled as he picked the two boys up and headed to their home, he was just happy the kid agreed. It was hell moving all his crap and fixing the room next to Kagetsu's for the little blonde. It would surely be a bit more lively in the house with the blonde addition and for once he wouldn't have to worry about his little brother being alone when he was on a mission.

_**Meanwhile**_

The council was not pleased in the least when they were summoned to a meeting by the Hokage. Even the clan heads were pissed to have been called into attendance. This was not something that they had grown accustomed to over the years. It wasn't unknown that the council and the clans were the ones who called the most meetings and used their power to make the decisions they felt was best. The Hokage was usually powerless to stop them in most matters except the ones that dealt with the shinobi and related things. They all entered into the room feeling an on edge immediately. They knew that something big was going to happen and the feeling in the room said it would not be to their favor. Even Sarutobi's old teammates had no clue what was going on and that spoke volumes. Then Sarutobi entered into the room and all heads swiveled to see the aged Hokage. Danzo was on edge immediately, something had happened and Sarutobi was in rare form. The man that stood before them was the man known and feared as the Professor, the Third Hokage of the Leaf Village, and the teacher to the powerful and brilliant Sannin. He strode with confidence and grace that they thought had died when he had stepped down.

He sat in his seat and began to look at all those who had come to his impromptu little meeting. He knew they were already on edge and he knew that the shinobi could feel the difference in him. He knew that giving the council so much power had been a bad thing but he didn't have a choice at the time. They had taken advantage of him but he was not having any more of that. He would fight them tooth and nail and a few ancient laws would see to put them back on even ground. Danzo saw that look and grit his teeth in anger that was the look of a man ready to fight tooth and nail and he knew that Sarutobi wouldn't fight unless he had a good chance at winning.

"Sarutobi I for one feel…." Was all Kotaru was able to say before a pressure fell across the room. One that hadn't been felt in a long time and it was coming from the Hokage.

"Silence, I called this meeting not you, therefore it will be me who has the first say and opening in this meeting understood!" he said sharply but low. Kotaru nodded quickly before shutting up. Danzo was worried now; Sarutobi seemed to have ceased heeding to his teammates suggestions if that was anything to go by. Now no one truly knew what was going on. Sarutobi continued to stare down at all those present especially the person whose family had been a part of the attack.

"Now to start this meeting off everyone should now be aware of the situation that took place with Naruto!"He said as a great many began to grumble before a blast of intense killer intent washed over them shutting their mouths. "As I was saying, I know that you all are informed of this happening but I do not care for your input or your opinion. The only thing to know is that the boy has been adopted into a clan and no longer falls under anyone's affairs! In short he is no longer a ward of the council." He said with a smirk as an utter uproar was had. Danzo just sat in quiet anger at the thought of the Kyuubi kid getting out of his grasp. In one more year the boy would have been six and able for him to take into his home and into his organization. Sarutobi had to have known that and cut off his chance to obtain the boy as a weapon. He just couldn't fathom who in the hell would adopt the boy!

"Who adopted him?" came the voice of Fugaku Uchiha. The man was the one who had lost three family members because of their actions against Naruto. Sarutobi was giddy on the inside; he could feel the anger from Danzo and Fugaku both because they both had plans for Naruto. He knew that they were looking at each one of the clan heads in attendance and was trying to see which had the audacity to take the boy in. Here is where things got interesting for the rest of the night.

"Ryu Kasabana of the Kasabana Clan." He said enjoying the silence and sharp intakes of air that was prominent throughout the room. No one had expected that, no one thought there were any of the survivors of that clan. Fugaku looked pale and Danzo was an ugly purple in the face. Everyone here knew that the Kasabana clan was a fiercely secretive clan, not even the Sharingan or the Byakugan was able to find the compound. Danzo knew that the boy was too far out of his grasp now. Sarutobi had played them all this day, but he would regret it in the coming days or so he thought.

"That also brings me to the second reason that you all were called here. When I signed over a good portion of power to this council I truly didn't know what I was doing but obviously someone didn't know what they were putting into the contract also. It reads that in the case after four years **IF** we were still in war would the civilians on the council be allowed to remain and the power of negotiation and commerce would still fall to the two elders. Since that date has long since passed, especially seeing as to how I had to send out a search party for this the agreement has been voided." He said watching as color drained out of several people faces, without the civilians on the council the majority rule was no longer in those who controlled them. No longer could they hold the treaties and contracts for commerce over the Hokage. Danzo roared before leaving in a huff, things had completely turned on their heads. Sarutobi had stopped playing the fool and was hitting back now.

Sarutobi watched as the others left one after another and back home. He knew that he had taken them by surprise and that the real fight was going to start after today, he just knew that this time he would fight not just for Naruto but for the sake of the village. He had put them on edge now, he was no longer just old man Sarutobi he was the Sandaime again.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Naruto awoke the next morning while yawning and stretching. He looked down to see Kagetsu still lying halfway under the blankets and the pillows. Naruto was having a nightmare and Kagetsu had walked in and gotten into bed with him. Naruto looked around his new room and couldn't help but blush. His room was done in the same amazing blue as his eyes and with a deep orange color, his favorite. The bed was at the furthest end from the door and close to the window. He also had two closets filled with clothes and shoes and dressers filled with underwear and other things. He could finally say he felt at home here, he didn't have to worry and be alert at all times at night in case someone tried to get him then.

When they had gotten here yesterday Naruto had been signed into the family book as an honorary Kasabana by adoption. He knew he would never be able to use the family jutsu or techniques, the vault wouldn't let him in. But Ryu did promise that he would teach him just about anything else he wanted to know when he got old enough and got into the academy.

At first he was dreading it but with Ryu and Kagetsu both helping him to where he needed to be he wouldn't have to worry about looking foolish. He gently nudged his 'brother' and watched as sleepy emerald eyes fluttered open. Naruto stared at the sleeping boy for a little still trying to decide if his friend was really a boy, sometimes he just had to wonder….

"Nii-san is cooking breakfast already?" Kagetsu asked looking at the time his brother had woke him. Naruto just shook his head a little with a look of confusion on his face. Kagetsu gave him a light glare that had Naruto backing up a bit. Ryu had told Naruto that he was actually a girl but was trying to be a boy so she wouldn't seem weak and Naruto believed him off bat and would not shut up about it. Sometimes he wanted to strangle his brother.

"No, I was just waking you up you know in case you wanted to go back to your room…' the blonde said shyly feeling awkward at having to be comforted by Kagetsu for having a nightmare like a baby. Kagetsu answered by lying back down and pulling the pillow back over his head. Naruto just giggled at the boy before lying back down too.

"Ne, are you sure you're a boy Shadow-chan?" he asked before getting a solid smack to his head with the other pillow. Naruto just lay there laughing at the affronted face Kagetsu had, only it looked like he was pouting instead of being angry. Kagetsu just scowled and vowed to get even with Ryu for starting this chan stuff.

In about another hour both boys were running down the halls chasing the smell of food down into the kitchen. Ryu stood at the counter drinking a cup of coffee and reading what was no doubt a mission briefing. The two boys climbed up to the tables and Naruto began devouring the food in front of him in seconds before holding out his plate for more. Kagetsu on the other hand was as prim and proper as ever. Naruto just gave him a look and nodded to himself which earned him a smack upside the head from Kagetsu who knew what he had been thinking. Ryu just laughed knowing that Naruto would bother Kagetsu about his looks and mannerisms for the rest of his life.

Once the two boys were done eating Ryu made sure that they had taken baths and were clothed and as usual with Kagetsu and new with Naruto had given the two strict instructions to not leave the house today. Ryu knew that people would be watching those two closely if they made an appearance and some might do something to them in revenge or worse. So he wanted them to lay low for awhile while he went out on his mission today. The first thing he had to do though was have a little chat with some people who assumed they still had the power.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Ryu arrived easily at the training ground where the note had told him to go. He knew that this was more than likely an ambush but he was more than sure that they didn't know what he was actually capable of when he wanted to fight. He just knew that bringing in Naruto had spoiled somebody's plan and he didn't care. Soon enough he saw a figure walk out from behind the trees. He would recognize that face anywhere, the war-hawk Danzo was just too memorable too forget.

"So this is the one who thought to defy what others had known not to do and adopt the Kyuubi brat! Why would you do that huh, you who have lost more family to that beast than anything, what would your parents say? What would they say to know that you were hosting the demon that slaughtered them and the rest of their family?" he said before having to dodge a kunai that was aimed for his head. He looked into those furious amber eyes and shivered a little the boy was powerful too bad he hadn't gotten him into Root also.

"Be quiet please, your nonsense makes me nauseous. The boy is no demon its idiots like you that would believe that. There is no way that I would listen to you, someone who just wants to use the boy for his own goals. If you came here to try and get me to return him to being a ward of the council well you're wasting your breath. He's happy with us and he makes us happy also so who cares about his furry friend that he's keeping under lock, we don't! If that is all I have to be on my way." He said at the now purple man. Danzo knew that since manipulating him didn't work he would just have to kill him and take the Kyuubi and his little brother. He snapped his fingers and ten of his Root agents surrounded the boy.

Before Danzo could even bark out for them to attack his men was nothing but little shreds of meat that fell to the ground. Danzo was shocked he hadn't even seen the boy move but he knew now that he had to let it go for now. He had tried his hand and knew that he had lost the battle. He withdrew quickly while Ryu just snorted at the man; he knew that Danzo was going to show his hand sooner or later the Hokage had told him so. With a sigh he quickly made his way to the Tower to get his mission.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Naruto was having a blast, when Kagetsu had showed him around the massive compound he had thought that it was going to be so boring but he was having a lot of fun. There weren't just regular rooms in the house like bedrooms, baths, studies, and even a huge library but there were also a lot of really cool rooms. Rooms like the upside down room and a room with a mirror maze in it. Then Kagetsu showed him his favorite place on the compound to which Naruto said was another thing that said he wasn't a boy, which earned him another knot on the head. The garden was more than any garden Naruto had seen. If anyone was to have asked him what it was he would have said it was a miniature forest of sorts. The whole backyard was Kagetsu's garden; his family on his Father's side was thought to have planted this garden with the blessing of the Shodaime. Kagetsu showed him all his favorite spots and his pets which lived inside the garden also. Naruto's favorite spot was without a doubt the training and weapons room. Naruto had always dreamt of becoming a ninja and this room was what a shinobi was all about; it even had jutsu scrolls in the next room. All he could hear from Kagetsu was a muttered 'typical' as the boy dragged him from the room, Naruto still blabbing about all the awesome stuff he saw.

Later on during the day Naruto and Kagetsu had both decided that it wouldn't hurt to read up on stuff for the Academy they did start in two years anyway. Naruto almost immediately shot off towards the jutsu scrolls in the training room before Kagetsu pulled him away and led him to the library. Naruto groaned knowing that Kagetsu didn't have jutsu in mind at all anytime soon. In no time at all both boys were sitting in chairs reading up on things when they heard the door burst open and a menacing and foreboding aura filled the room.

"Well, well, well what do we have here?" a chilling voice said as they looked up and their eyes widened.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Well that ends chapter one and before anyone says something no those two are not getting together. But please give me some feedback and tell me what you think and drop some opinions who you think those two would get with and there is **NO HAREM!!!!! Thanks!!!**


	2. And the Years Fly By

The True Meaning of Teamwork

Chapter 2: And The Years Fly By

Soooooo I like made the account on fanfiction and what not but it was like I would not be able to post this story till like the 17th so I was like arrrrrgh!!! Buuuut since I couldn't post the first chapter the day it was done I decided to go ahead and start on the next one!!! Awesome right, I know I am lol! So here is the next chapter I bet you're all wondering who this stranger is right well you are about to find out!!! And once again there is no way Naruto and Kagetsu will be involved outside of a brotherly best friend way okay! Now on to the story!

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Naruto could not believe that someone had found a way around something that had kept his new family safe for so long. In his mind he had feared that someone who hated him enough would find out where he had gone to and was here to finish him off or hurt him for what had happened to the men that had hurt him and Kagetsu. Kagetsu on the other hand was shocked also but not for the same reason that Naruto was and it showed when he opened his mouth.

"You OLD GEEZER YOU ALMOST GAVE US A HEART ATTACK!!!!" Kagetsu yelled at the now laughing man. Naruto was astounded and relieved that Kagetsu knew who this man was. The thing was he had thought that it was just Kagetsu and Ryu here on the compound but obviously he had missed something important. The man was as tall as Ryu almost with short auburn hair that was cut short to the nape of his neck. He was very muscular with rippling arms, a powerful chest, and solid legs, but was still slightly trim so he wouldn't look like he worked out all day. He wore the standard jounin outfit and his headband was around his neck. His skin was a nice golden tan likes Naruto's but he had a real man's face with a powerful jaw, sculpted cheekbones and an elegant nose. Currently he was absorbed in a shouting match with Kagetsu.

"Who you calling a geezer you little girly girl!!!" he retorted only to get a solid smack in the face from the huffing little boy in return. Kagetsu was seriously going to kill this man one day. He had just barged in all scarily nearing sending Naruto to an early grave. Kagetsu could see the emotions and thoughts that had swarmed through Naruto the minute he had heard the voice. He had thought that Ryu would have told him about this but it seemed it would be up to him.

"Naruto I am really sorry this idiot jerk butt here frightened you. He's nothing but a big child that refuses to grow up so he does the stupid things from time to time! Anyway Naruto, this is Ryu's best friend and the compound loser Toketsu-baka!!!" he said while throwing his hands out dramatically. Naruto laughed at the affronted look on the man's face before he threw himself at the giggling Kagetsu who had skipped out of his grasp. "Ryu and him were best friends growing up and were even on the same genin team and went through chuunin and jounin ranks together. Well Toketsu-baka lost his family the night of the Kyuubi attack to and has been living with us since!" he said in one breath and then smiled. Naruto looked up to see the man staring at him right in the eyes. He felt like he had when Ryu had first inspected him as if he was looking for something. In no time he smiled widely and ruffled Naruto's hair.

"Welcome aboard Chibi number two!" he said before walking out the door whistling all the way down the hall. Naruto shrugged his shoulders and turned back to see Kagetsu had grabbed his book and was reading again. Naruto just sighed knowing that the boy was not going to stop reading until he turned the last page. So he went back to his spot and finished reading his book, Naruto was not sure what to think when he had first picked the book up but he had begun to like it. It was a book about the power that seals held in the shinobi world and it kept his attention unlike other books.

After about another hour of reading Kagetsu sighed contentedly and closed his book. Naruto peered over his own new fascination to see the boy fixing the papers he had wrote on. Naruto always thought it was a bit odd but Kagetsu had a habit of writing down things that he had already read. For Naruto when he tried to do that it just confused him but for Kagetsu it helped him retain and recall information faster. Naruto had learned that his brother was someone with a very powerful memory. Kagetsu would learn something or see it once, repeat it to himself, and be able to do whatever he had seen. Naruto had learned though that he had a brain that worked faster than most and instincts that rarely led him wrong. Math was his favorite subject to read up on since being introduced to the family library.

Naruto closed his own book and put it under his arm as both little boys made their way down the stairs and to the kitchen for lunch. Ryu was already at the stove standing over a pot and whirling the spoon in it. The two little boys both grabbed a stool and started on their respective task. Naruto had learned that the making of most of the meals was a family affair. Everyone contributed something to the meal. Tonight, Naruto was making the onigiri and Kagetsu was making the sushi. Toketsu walked in and smiled as he shook his head drops of water flying at the two little ones who giggled and flung a bit of food at his face. Naruto watched as the other man took out stuff from random cabinets and then took out a slew of fruit from the fridge.

"Ryu Toketsu-baka snuck up on us today and almost killed Naru-Naru! You were supposed to tell Naru-Naru about that baka because you know how he is!!!" Kagetsu said with a few sniffles for affect as he turned his little pouty face towards Ryu. If there was one thing that not even Ryu could say no to would be the puppy dog eyes jutsu that Kagetsu and Naruto had mastered. Toketsu cursed his luck as a solid thwack was dealt to his cranium. He glared over at Kagetsu who wore a superior little smirk on his face.

'Damn that little beast! Ryu always hits me if he puts on those eyes!' the jounin thought with a light air. This was their family dynamic and he was use to it. He was always the silly older brother that was tons of fun and like a kid in his own right while Ryu was the responsible adult. He looked over at Naruto who gave Kagetsu a high five while Ryu was turned back to his dish. He smiled looking at the kid, the boy fit right on in with the rest of them. He went back to his dish smiling and thinking about the mission he was supposed to go on tomorrow.

In no time all four had finished with their respective task at hand and were all soon sitting at the table and getting ready to eat. As they all dug in the two older men told the boys about their mission, well about the parts that they could. Naruto and Kagetsu were soon enthralled with the things that their brothers had done and were more excited than ever to go to the Academy. Then the little boys shared what they had done for the day. Naruto had told them about how he had done a whole math workbook in about two hours which made Toketsu eyebrows raise a bit. Toketsu himself was good at math but Naruto was something else. The kid had a knack for numbers and could think on the fly. Then the little blonde told them about the family of foxes that they had found out back and how they had been able to watch the little kits as their mother went off to hunt. Ryu notched an eyebrow this time. Fox mothers were not known to leave their children especially not with a human he suspected that it had something to do with the tenant inside Naruto. Then Kagetsu told them about the new flowers he had found and seeds he had planted.

"See Naruto and Ryu Kagetsu is a girl! Flowers what man plays with flowers!!!?" He yelled while standing up dramatically and pointing at Kagetsu. Ryu and Naruto both snickered into their hands until three solid bops were heard around the table and Kagetsu was standing by his chair with a rolling pin in his hand that they swore they hadn't seen before. Kagetsu quickly resumed his seat as the three others rubbed their heads. He went on to tell them about a book he had read up on about the properties of Physics. All three groaned aloud at the mention of something that sounded remotely brainy. The little boy just huffed and then went on to tell them about the other animals that he had encountered when he left Naruto with the kits.

Ryu smiled across the table at Toketsu as Naruto and Kagetsu began to talk more and more about things. Toketsu smiled because he knew what his best friend was thinking. Naruto had only been with them for a little while but he was beginning to show signs of opening up and no longer being afraid to let his experience things without the fear of having them hurt or taken away in the end. For about another two hours the household of four men kept talking and laughing until the two little boys were soon dosing off in their chairs.

Toketsu ushered the boys up the stairs for a bath and to get them ready for bed while Ryu checked around the house to make sure that all was well. Even though no one had ever been able to reach or find the compound with Naruto being here it wouldn't hurt to be a lot more cautious. The boy had quite a few enemies already and he didn't want those people to be able to get their hands on him any time soon. After he made his rounds and put a bit more chakra into the wards he went back inside and had a hot cup of coffee before heading upstairs also. When he peeked in on Kagetsu he walked to the head of the bed and was about to say goodnight when he noticed that no one was in the bed.

Panic gripped is heart as the thought of his brothers being stolen in the night and right under his nose bore down on him. He quickly made his way to Naruto's bedside and felt a lot calmer at the picture before him. The two little boys were snug under the blankets and curled up facing each other again. He laughed evilly inside his head before slinking down the hall and into Toketsu's room. It was rare to catch the other man off guard and he couldn't miss his chance. Suppressing his chakra till he resembled nothing more than an ordinary piece of wood he hid in the shadows. Right on time, Toketsu walked out the bathroom and Ryu jumped out of the shadows with a yell. Toketsu fell back easily only to hear Ryu laughing his ass off on the floor. He strode over and stomped his friend in the stomach which seemed to only keep the man laughing harder.

"You jerk ass! Damn I hate it when you do that shit! You think you're so cool with your chakra suppression techniques! What did you want I don't think you came in here to have a frontal nude viewing of my awesome body." He said as Ryu mock died at the mention of him wanting anything of the sort from his best friend. Toketsu hurriedly put on his clothes but before he could repeat his question he was dragged out and down the hall towards Naruto's room. Once he saw the sight in front of him he grinned, like Ryu said earlier it was never too early to collect blackmail material.

Grinning and snickering evilly the two men left the room and headed back downstairs for a drink or two before heading off to bed. Ryu knew that there was something bothering his friend. If he hadn't known the man so long it would have been easy to miss the signs that showed the tension in the man. He only hoped that the man wasn't in the mood to vent his frustrations with a spar as usual. Ryu had a rough day filled with missions and he really didn't feel like fighting today.

As they entered the kitchen Ryu unlocked the seal that kept the stash of alcohol out of the kids reach and poured them both a cup of sake. They both downed the first cup with one gulp and let out an appreciative sigh as the liquid went down their throats. Ryu shook his head and poured them both another cup. This time Toketsu was the only one to gulp it down and stared to the side when he was done. Ryu was patient and knew that it would take a little bit for the man to get his thoughts together. In a little while the man turned his head towards his friends.

"That boy Ryu, Ryu why is it every time I see him I feel as if I owe him an apology. I hated the kid for so long Ryu, I use to be on duty when he would get hurt and pummeled. I would stand there and cheer the people on as the brutalize him and tortured him. I wanted so much for him to die, die for taking my parents away from me!" he hissed out in frustration. Ryu just nodded his head letting his friend let out everything he had held inside and never really opened up about.

"But there was this one time that I had to watch him the whole day. I watched as he woke up and ate the rotten food he was given from the shopkeepers, as he cried for an hour before putting on that mask of happiness and going outside. I watched as people threw things at him, pushed him, hurt him! I watched as kids and parents wouldn't play or talk to him no matter how polite he was. I watched as he played in the sand by himself despite when other kids would destroy his work or kick sand on him. At first I didn't care I was sure he deserved it but when he walked home and closed his doors and fell down in tears and looked up with eyes filled with a lifetime of pain, hurt, sorrow, and loneliness is when I broke. No demon would allow itself to be treated like that, no demon would ever be able to have eyes like that!" he said as he drained the sake in one go before letting a few tears fall down. Ryu understood exactly what his friend was saying.

"Why did you think I didn't hesitate to take him in Toketsu?! You didn't think that I had felt the same way?! I lost my parents to the Kyuubi too, I hated him for simply existing but I watched him and all he went through and cursed to myself at the things that I had thought. I wanted to offer him a place then, when I realized how wrong I was, how wrong this village was to him. The only thing was what was to stop him from saying no, he had never had anyone be nice to him, and it would have put him on alert from the start. But it was Kagetsu who really put it in perspective for me. I hadn't listened to the law, I had let Kagetsu know about Naruto and to this day I will never forget what he told me. "Ryu you are an IDIOT! How dare you blame him for what happened! I don't go around blaming trees for when I get snagged in branches, nor do I blame the earth when I fall, how can you blame him for something he truly had no choice in?!" is what he said to me. Then three weeks later after I had told him, he went to the park intent on being Naruto's friend."

Toketsu looked up into his friend and knew that Ryu hadn't held that against him. He didn't feel as bad knowing he wasn't the only one who had felt that way. But he had changed; he had seen a true smile upon that little blondes face and was too happy to keep it there. He felt bad enough that he hadn't helped the boy before but now the boy was family and had proven to him he wasn't a demon. He knew that he would gladly now go to war for the little boy if need be. Ryu just smiled and nodded knowing what was going through his friends head. Until he saw the little gleam in his eyes and began to walk out.

"Spar?" his friend said with eagerness in his voice.

"Hell to the NO!" Ryu returned while heading up the stairs without glancing back listening to the furious whisperings of his friend as he followed up the stairs to go to his own room. Ryu hurried up and got ready for bed and lay down. Today had been a positive day he only hoped that it would continue this way for a long time.

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

The next two years flew by for the family of four, Naruto had grown more and more comfortable and no longer had to wear a mask. It helped that he had as little contact with the villagers as possible and that he could grow up a bit without having to deal with their hatred for a bit. The two boys were little heathens when they wanted to be but were always full of questions that at times he and Toketsu were not always able to answer. It was clear that they were both very intelligent but Kagetsu was always filled with questions that were a bit out of his league at times. Naruto was a bit easier to appease until he started asking about mathematical and sealing things. The two little boys were already fascinated with shinobi things and Ryu had been forced to jump start and train them a bit before they went to the academy otherwise the two headstrong little things might have tried on their own.

The two were just absorbing anything that he and Toketsu was able to throw at them. It was during this time that the two boys began to split apart in similarities. Sure, they both were still as close if not closer than ever but they were no longer truly inseparable. Naruto had taken math seriously and was always using it when he practiced throwing his weapon, his accuracy was something that a nine year old would never be expected to have. His brain had such an uncanny grasp of math that the projected flight for his weapons no matter what the conditions almost always found their mark. Not only that, but the boy was always in a book on fuuinjutsu. Not only that but there was something about Naruto that just made Ryu feel like the boy was going to be a great shinobi. His little body already had little tightening in places where muscle was beginning to develop. Toketsu had devised a workout routine for the boys while both men were on missions and Naruto was reaping the benefits already. It was nothing more than stuff to keep them occupied and healthy and in shape for the things that were to come.

Kagetsu on the other hand always was reading and memorizing various scientific books that most shinobi never looked twice at absorbing and retaining the information with his weird memory. The boy was a fountain of knowledge and he turned it into a weapon when need be. Unlike Naruto who was skilled with the much larger weapons Kagetsu had a powerful skill when it came to senbon and when paired with his knowledge of the body his training dummies were always filled with the little needles in vital areas. He was also benefitting from the workout that Ryu had designed for him. Ryu knew that his brother would need a lot more exercises to get the strength that Naruto had but Kagetsu was a lot faster on his feet and could last about as long as Naruto in stamina. If he wasn't doing that he was out in the garden tending to it with Naruto.

The first day of the Academy was tomorrow and the two little boys had begged to go shopping for new things to go to school. Ryu was slightly worried Naruto really didn't have extended contact with the idiots in the village but the little boy had assured him that nothing could get to him anymore now that he had a family that really loved him. Ryu saw the look in his eyes and was swayed despite the wary looks of Toketsu. In a short time they were on their way out and headed towards the village.

Naruto took in everything all at once; it had seemed like ages since he had truly been off the compound. He knew that a lot of people were looking at him as if they were seeing a ghost and then glaring once they truly recognized him. Naruto had expected the glares to hurt or the fact that he was hated to still hurt but he found he couldn't care less. He had his brothers and that was all he needed. The villagers scorn and ignorance of his presence didn't deter him in the least from having a day out with his family. Two years ago when asked if he thought his village was beautiful he would have just smiled and laugh it off but now, now that he knew he had a place to really call home and people to call family he could truly see the brilliance of the village. It was like he was looking at a brand new place, Kagetsu just snickered at the lost in translation look his brother had going on and kept walking on his side. Since Naruto wasn't truly paying any real attention to the villagers Kagetsu decided he would. It was amusing because once they walked by and they saw the clan symbol on the back of their shirts they all got astonished looks on their faces. The villagers had not truly known what had happened to the boy but they didn't expect for him to have been adopted into a clan that had such a valuable reputation inside the Leaf. The looks on their faces was enough to keep Kagetsu entertained throughout the day.

The first place that Ryu took them was to a clothing store on the farthest side of the village. The store looked like it had seen a few better days with paint peeling and a few boards hanging loose but the bright red sign on the door was the only new thing on the building it seemed.

"The Leaf Storm? What kind of weird name is that?" Naruto said aloud while Kagetsu silently agreed. The shop was in the poorest district in the village and truly didn't seem all that impressive outside of the sign of course, the sign was nice. Ryu just chuckled at the two ruffling their hair and walking on into the store. The two boys stood outside and then bolted in after their brother while Toketsu just shook his head and mumbled.

"I hope Ryu knows what he is doing, this old bastard might scar these two for life." He said while sighing and making his way into the store. As expected everything looked the same since the last time he had dared to set foot in the store. The walls were lined with all types of outfits that ranged from ok to outright ridiculous, who the hell would wear a neon orange jumpsuit?!

"OOOOOOHHHH!!! Is that an orange jumpsuit?!" Naruto yelled in delight. Toketsu just shook his head and reminded himself that his little brother had a horrid love for the bright color. Ryu snatched the little blonde out of mid air as the little boy had made a giant jump to get his hands on the horrid outfit. Kagetsu just sighed knowing that even if it didn't comply with what a normal shinobi might wear; Naruto would probably have worn it if given the chance.

"No orange Naruto, none not even in the slightest!"

"'But-"

"No sir and that's final!" he said before dropping the blonde on his butt and patting him on the head. Naruto just huffed and crossed is arms and mumbled stuff about revenge, pink, and washing machine. Toketsu was just happy the little boy wasn't able to get his hands on the ugly thing. He took a look around and sure enough there was the old man himself, who seemed to have to shown up just to see what was making such a noise in his store.

"Ryu and Toketsu I see you are back, and this time you brought some little babies with you." The old man said as he maneuvered though the racks of clothing and armor. Naruto looked about ready to say something before he thought better about it and just huffed. Ryu knew that the man was trying to get under the kids skin just for the fun of it.

"Anyway what brings you all here in the first place?" he asked though he clearly knew the answer. That was the one thing about Sosuke Itakigan, he liked to play mind games with people and it was something he had excelled at as the former head of the Torture and Interrogation squads. He was known for breaking people who came into his store which was probably why no one really knew about it but Ryu knew that the old man was in for a rough time.

"Well this is a clothing store huh? Why else would someone come here, it's definitely not because of your hospitality." Naruto said while trying to get past Ryu to see the jumpsuit. Sosuke didn't even bristle at the little barb that Naruto had put on him. He merely shrugged before speaking again.

"Obviously, but what I want to know is why kids like you are here. This is a shinobi shop not a place for little kids still playing with little toys. The shinobi world is not all fun and games like what you are use to-"was all he was able to say before a senbon and a kunai was lodged on either sides of his face. He looked into eyes that reflected things no child should see, the blonde especially that's when he finally got a good look at the kid. Ryu watched as the man got a look of true respect in his eyes as he looked at the little blonde, Ryu wasn't one to lie he felt cheated it had taken him years to get that look.

'Oh well if anyone deserves respect he does' he thought to himself as the old man was enthusiastically pushing Naruto and Kagetsu into the back rooms. Ryu sighed as he took a seat in the corner with Toketsu who knew that this was going to be a long day.

Naruto didn't know what to make of the man who had went from hostile to friendly in two seconds. He was just about to tell the man that they didn't need anything from his broken down store when the man opened a hidden door and led them into a room that belied the first conceptions both boys had of the shop. This room was done in elegant black and reds and was tastefully done. The walls were lined with all types of weapons and scrolls, the cases held different types of uniforms and armors of the highest quality, there were even other supplies that any shinobi would be able to think of. Naruto and Kagetsu both looked at each other and then looked up at the man.

"Usually I would toy around with people, get inside their heads and make them wonder if being a shinobi was worth it, I have driven a lot of people to quit the shinobi lifestyle and take up other things in life. I don't do it because of hatred or out of spite I do it to save lives. I do it so that when you go out on missions you know you have partners you can depend on. People who walk out of this shop and go on and do shinobi work are among the best, the others usually walk out babbling idiots but in you two I see something that compels me to skip through that and bring you back here. Here is where I keep my most precious supplies that I hold only for the ones I know will be great shinobi one day." He said as he started showing the boys around.

In about three hours the man had supplied the boys with clothing that they liked but would work efficiently for them. Naruto had gotten stocked to the max with kunai, shuriken, exploding tags, and anything else that the boy might need. Naruto was happy with the clothes that he had found. His new outfit consisted of black shorts that held a design of a silver fox around the right leg. He wore a red net shirt that clung to him under another form fitting black shirt that had the Kasabana symbol of a lotus blossom on his collar. He wore a red belt that held his weapons pouch and he had holsters for kunai on both legs. He had two gloves one red and one black with the Kasabana symbol on both. His blonde hair was loose without his goggles and fell easily into his eyes. Ryu had to admit the kid looked a lot better.

Kagetsu on the other hand had stocked up on senbon, poisons, antidotes, healing herbs, and trapping supplies. His outfit had gotten Naruto a few more lumps on his head. He wore a top that was a lot like a small kimono that stopped at his waistline, but still had the long sleeves to cover his arms and hands. It was tight and fit his slim form easily; it was black with silver lotus blossoms all over it. His obi was white and was tied strangely with on long piece hanging down to his knees like a tail. His shorts were white and stopped just at his lower thighs with a black lotus blossom on the right leg. Ryu and Toketsu both suffered from large bumps on their head when Sosuke came and stuck a lotus blossom comb in Kagetsu's hair. Kagetsu was happy with his outfit and thanked the old man profusely.

Sosuke didn't stop there with the things that he was going to give them. He handed both boys books on subjects that he felt all shinobi should know math, history, geography, science, and other things. Both boys thanked the man and were getting ready to turn back and head out with their brothers when the man grabbed both of their shoulders and steered them even further back into the secret room.

When he parted the curtain the boys found themselves looking at a grand showcase of weapons and other tools that would create them. Naruto gasped as he eyed the pictures that were on the wall, it was the Hokage's and weapons that they owned. Naruto recognized them from the lessons that Ryu had given them both in history and war tactics of the leaders of the Leaf. It was then that it dawned on him that all of them had to have gotten their weapons from this place.

"Yes, each Hokage has received their weapons from one of the men in my family. I was the one who created the Yondaime Hokage's tri-pronged kunai. I created the Seven Swordsman of the Mist weapons, and I created the weapon of the current Raikage. But until today there were two pieces back here that were to never see the light of day. My great-great-great grandfather had made two pieces during his last days on this earth. He had given them to his son to pass down until the rightful owners would be able to use them." He said while walking to a closet and opening it up. He grabbed a dusty old box and brought it over to them and opened it. Inside were two small silver balls that shined brightly.

"For years these objects has sat in this box sealed up until you two walked through the doors. I am sure that these were meant for both of you. I have no doubt in my mind that both of you will be able to use these two things, how I do not know but that is for you to figure out but I have faith that you will." He said handing them both one of the shining objects. As soon as the objects touched their hands the glow brightened immediately and the boys felt a small jolt shoot up through them before the glow stopped and when they opened their eyes they were both wearing the objects as necklaces. Before Naruto was able to open his mouth and shoot off a few questions the boys were pushed out of the room and back to their brothers. Naruto turned around only to find that the man had disappeared as did the entrance to the hidden room. Ryu just chuckled at the bemused faces of the two little boys as him and Toketsu lead them outside.

"Toketsu take the boys out to eat somewhere, I need to see the Hokage right now, and no Naruto you cannot come." 'He said bemusedly as he heard Naruto close his mouth. He knew that Naruto and the Hokage were very close but this was something that needed to be addressed as soon as possible, it had taken long enough. Toketsu merely nodded as he ushered the two boys further along down the road while Ryu took to the roofs and headed towards the tower hopefully he would be able to hear good news this time.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Sarutobi looked up just as Ryu entered into the door. It was really unsettling at times how the man showed up right as he was about to send someone to go get him. He smiled at the man and it wasn't a smile that was often seen on the Hokage's face. This was a smiled filled with dark promise and it was returned by Ryu. It had taken them the better part of two years but they finally had all the proof that they needed.

"We found the hideout of the Root agents and one of the younger ones, Sai I think his name was, told in great detail about the things that had been going on there and where Danzo was hiding out at for the past two weeks. I will give you a team of ANBU to lead there and destroy the base and anything else, I want Root and Danzo eradicated." He said with authority. Ryu nodded happy to see that after two years the gaining Hokage had seemed to de-age and assume power and rule of the village. He was no longer as lax as he had been and it did well for the whole village. Ryu took the scroll and put it in his pocket as was about to head back out when the Hokage spoke again.

"How is Naruto doing?" he asked and Ryu smiled. Despite the fact that the older man hadn't been able to truly see Naruto the past two years he still liked to keep a good basis about the boy that Ryu had come to see as his family. Ryu sat down in the chair nearest and began speaking.

"Hokage-sama Naruto is beyond well. He fits right in with the rest of us, he laughs, he cries; he's enjoying being a kid. He loves math and is such an on the fly tactician that it is uncanny! He loves to play around with kunai and other shinobi weapons and his accuracy is nothing to laugh at. He really likes reading him and Kagetsu usually go through about a three books in a week. He likes to help Kagetsu out in the garden; he has the most horrid fascination with orange! Like today we were down in Sosuke's shop and he saw this orange jumpsuit and tried to fly right for it! I mean honestly a shinobi in ORANGE?!" he said as he kept on telling the Hokage of all the things Naruto had done in the past two years again.

Sarutobi had to admit that he did like to hear about Naruto but he just liked to see the look on Ryu's face when he spoke about the boy. Ryu didn't try and conceal his emotions around Sarutobi so he could see that when the man would speak about Naruto it all came from his heart. He could see that with Ryu the boy truly had found a brother, because anytime Ryu would talk about Naruto or Kagetsu he had this look of pride and brotherly love about his eyes. It was something that just made him so happy to see. But the Hokage would say that he was surprised that Sosuke had taken the boys into the back room and they had come out sane, that was a good sign.

Sarutobi sighed though, something just felt wrong. It wasn't the mission that he had given Ryu nor was it Naruto but he had a feeling soon something would happen, something that would be remembered for a long time. He had the same feeling when the delegates from Cloud had tried to take Hinata. He was just grateful Toketsu had caught up with the man before Hiashi; no telling what might have happened had Hiashi caught up with the bastard. Toketsu had merely knocked the man unconscious but Hiashi probably would have killed him. He had decided to increase the patrols but he had a feeling that it wouldn't truly help he could only hope. He turned his attention back to Ryu as the younger man was telling him about a jutsu Naruto said would defeat all perverts. He grimaced with Naruto no telling what he might come up with.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Ryu met back up with the rest of his brothers as they were leaving the restaurant. Kagetsu handed him a bag that had a plate of his favorite foods, he thanked the little boy and patted his head as they made their way to the park. Naruto and Kagetsu had a blast remembering the first time they met and played till the sun went down. Once the boys were settled in their bed of choice for the night Toketsu helped make sure that the wards were extra tight that night and all the seals were in the right place. Both men had gone to extra precautions to strengthen and add to the protection that had kept the family safe for so long. They both wanted to be there to catch the monster that had dared to hurt Naruto and besides the fact they knew that a few of the Root agents had helped in the torture of Naruto and Kagetsu despite being ring leaded by the three Uchiha.

The men left the house and ran towards the meeting stop. It was high time for Danzo to face his crimes and they intended to do as the Hokage ordered and eradicate Root and its leader for the last time. It felt good knowing that Sarutobi was again in charge, now they would be able to do something about the corruption that had been going on for so long and put an end to it starting with one of the worst at the top of that list. Toketsu and Ryu arrived at the same time as the other 11:30 on the dot. They all looked to Ryu who quickly dispatched who had what jobs and what to do.

The underground hidden base of Root was a complex maze of paths that had once been used by Orochimaru when he had been doing his sick experiments in Leaf. They would have to follow the outline given to them by the boy to the T otherwise they would end up in traps and drainage systems that would kill them. They had to work fast because whatever Danzo had planned nine times out of ten it would happen tonight. In a flurry of motion the 7 shinobi were gone and down into the sewers.

Ryu and Toketsu split up from the rest of the group as they headed towards the room where Danzo was hiding out at. Ryu and Toketsu both burned with the need to kill this man, not only to keep his corruption out of the village but to also save their little brothers from anything the sick bastard had planned. They skillfully knocked out the other shinobi that were in his way quietly and without them making a sound as they hit the floor dead. They knew this mission was going to have a high casualty rate because the Hokage had ordered the whole of Root to be destroyed and they knew he meant everyone and everything.

The team of shinobi was sweeping through the facility easily since they were among the best that the Hokage had to offer and Root thought no one truly knew of their undertakings. Their spies had been found out easily and the Hokage made sure that they never knew what was going on but knew enough so as to not make the old war hawk suspicious. The Hokage knew Danzo better than the old fool thought he did. Danzo thought he knew Sarutobi but he hadn't truly had to deal with the Hokage on his best days until now and he had no idea how wise and crafty the old Hokage truly was. The shinobi kept on moving through the tunnels killing all who stood in their way without the least bit of hesitation.

Danzo was busy looking at the last of the details that he needed. The Kasabana family protection was something that he wouldn't be able to get through no matter how bad he tried. To do that would require the working and design of the seal itself to be able to crack how it worked and how to shut it down. So he had given up on that and was looking at the finished product of his newest scheme. He didn't know where the little boys were but he knew that there was a jutsu that would allow him to summon the little brats with a drop of their blood. It was a painstaking ritual that would require at least 50 sacrifices but his little soldiers would do whatever he wanted and he had plenty of those.

He was about to start organizing the troops he would need to steal the little boys and put them under his control. He had plans for those little brats; one because he had the power of the Kyuubi inside of him and that would be nearly limitless power at his fingertips. That boy would be his personal weapon and shield, he knew once the Root training had been completed the boy would be his. The other because he came from a clan of powerful warriors and he would be another great tool. He just needed to take them and make sure there was no way for them to trace it to him and this was the best way. Then no matter how much those two powerful boys tried there would be nothing they would be able to do about it. He had not waited for so long to have his dreams denied. His plans had to go slow, only because Sarutobi had grown a spine the past two years and was monitoring everyone closely.

Danzo was about to call Sai when the doors to his office were blown off the hinges. The old cripple jumped back behind his desk and glared with all his hatred at the two shinobi in front of him. He quickly sounded the silent alarm for the whole base. In about two seconds this room would be swept up with his Root shinobi and they would take care of the two fools standing in front of him. The two men grinned almost evilly at the man in front of them. Danzo's eyes widened as the smirks on their faces grew malicious. Ryu stretched out his hand and held a severed head of one of his upper echelon shinobi from the hair. The head face was calm and serene and the severed cut was smooth, proving that his life had been taken easily and swiftly. Danzo had had enough, he was not about to let his goal slip through his fingers at the hand of two boys that felt that they had a right to. Even though he was crippled he had found a way to get past that. Danzo quickly threw off his coat and drank a dark green liquid from a vial in his robes and tore off the patch to his eye. The two men narrowed their eyes as a new arm burst out from the stump that had once been there, but worse was the Sharingan eye that was spinning in the old man's socket.

Danzo smirked at the hard looks he was getting from the two shinobi. Everyone knew that he was no part of the Uchiha clan but he had always desired the power of the legendary eye. It had been one of his more cunning schemes to get himself a pair. Unfortunately not everything had gone to plan and his shinobi had only been able to retrieve one eye from the child while the other went to someone he had let slip through his grasp. It didn't matter he had done enough training with the eye to beat these two intruders. Ryu tensed as he saw the old man get ready to attack. Toketsu and he were lined up side by side, legs apart and one palm forward. This was something that they truly didn't think they would have to use anytime soon but with Danzo in possession of a Sharingan for an undisputed amount of time it was better to play it safe than sorry.

Danzo moved first belying years that he had spent as a cripple as a wave of shuriken and kunai rained down on the two shinobi. Danzo didn't stop there as he used his chakra to light the weapons ablaze with fire and he drew his sword blurring behind his thrown weapons. Toketsu moved first, he slapped his palms together sending lightning chakra pulses out repelling the weapons back to Danzo who had blurred again to be on the side of Ryu. He brought his sword down expecting the resistance of bone and blood only to feel his sword stop as both men had kicked their feet up at the same time, their metal boots stopping the sword. They followed up quickly with palms thrust to Danzo's stomach.

Using his Sharingan he was able to see the movement a bit before it happened and managed to flip back for the strike to miss. Ryu and Toketsu spun on their heels each throwing out shuriken and kunai while flipping through seals. Danzo cursed as the weapons and their constant moving around the other confused him and left him at a lost for what jutsu was coming next.

"Double Style Technique: Flowing Winter Pulse!" they said at the same time as water from Toketsu and cold air from Ryu blurred together for a deadly blast of ice. Danzo summoned a powerful fire jutsu to burn it only for the ice to continue on its path. He blurred again and used his eye to the fullest as he flew in with a vertical slash. He grinned as he felt his sword connect and Toketsu let out a groan. Ryu frowned, the old man was better than he had given him credit for; he had barely been able to pull Toketsu out the way so the sword would only graze his shoulder. It was time to kick it up a notch.

Danzo stared at the two before summoning a bit of chakra and lightning his sword ablaze in red flames. He looked around and realized that close combat in these quarters was tough and he would surely loose if they tired him out to quickly here. It was time to even the field and show them why he had been in the running for the Third Hokage. With a powerful swing of his blade he shot a hole straight upwards and jumped through it. Ryu and Toketsu nodded before spinning around each other and pushing upwards.

"Double Style Technique: Twin Earth Drill!" they said as their spinning took on twister forms and they launched upwards. If Danzo had thought they were going to use the same hole as he had, he obviously didn't know who he was dealing with. Danzo stared at the ground in anticipation; they had to follow if they wanted to complete whatever mission Sarutobi had given them. He frowned in anger; once he was done here he was going to destroy Sarutobi. Danzo had barely seen the signs of danger from his Sharingan before two drills burst from the ground and attacked. He swung his sword at one only to meet resistance from the other. He was about to react to the drill he had foresaw coming from his left when it slammed into him hard and sent him careening into a tree.

Ryu and Toketsu stopped spinning and stood next to each other, eyeing the man as he got up. Danzo was slightly winded; the Sharingan no matter how long he had had it wouldn't work as well as if he had been a natural Uchiha. Danzo himself was furious the two brats had busted his ribs and he was down to half his chakra already. It was time to show them what this eye could do, it would take a lot of his chakra but he knew he would be able to pull it off with the right timing.

Toketsu could see the look in Danzo's eye and knew whatever happened next they needed to be on their toes. Ryu stood slightly behind him in position while Toketsu stood front palm upwards. Danzo narrowed his eyes before the Sharingan caught sight of chakra fluctuations in the one behind the other. Sure enough as the first one charged Danzo dodged and erected an earth barrier as a fire dragon slammed into it. If he didn't have his Sharingan he would have missed that, he turned to dodge a blow from Toketsu and jumped upwards to avoid the kick from Ryu that would have knocked him from under. Flipping backwards he waited until Toketsu was close enough, the Sharingan had predicted where the boy was headed and he turned around just in time.

"Amaterasu!" he yelled pushing all his chakra into his attack. And then the most agonizing screams were heard throughout the village.

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Naruto had never been a deep sleeper and Kagetsu had stopped being one after that fateful night. Naruto had wondered into his brother's room to find the little boy sitting, looking out his window. Naruto carefully padded his way over and sat down next to him.

"Did you hear the screams to?" Kagetsu asked his eyes never leaving the window. Naruto just nodded his head and pulled the smaller boy towards him. Those screams had been so close to their compound but that's not what had woken them up. They had been going on for the better part of an hour. The screams had reminded them of their own encounter with a pain that would cause someone such agony.

Kagetsu and he both looked out to the blazing red fire that they could see in the distance and prayed that their family would make it through the night. They knew that their brothers were out there, fighting to make sure they and the village was safe but they couldn't help but wonder who was going to keep those two safe. Naruto and Kagetsu both nodded towards each other as they suited up and flew out the house and towards the sounds in the distance.

2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Toketsu thought he was a goner the minute he had heard Danzo speak. He knew about that technique, hell he knew about a lot of the Uchiha clan special Sharingan eye techniques. The flames of Amaterasu was nothing to play with, the hottest flames known to man would burn for seven straight days and consume all in its path. So understandably when he had heard the word Amaterasu he had said his prayers. It wasn't until he looked up to see that Danzo was writhing in pure agony on the ground. Black flames had all but consumed him and in front of Toketsu was a barrier of pure white energy.

Ryu stood next to him with a bewildered look on his face, so this obviously couldn't have been his work. Toketsu was able to see Danzo standing up before the man's Sharingan eye pulsed and the black flames seemed to have been sucked away. Danzo was staring furiously at the two of them, having used his eye technique to open a small dimension and suck the flames away. He had barely survived that himself and his anger only fueled at the two shinobi that had outdone his technique. It was impossible for the flames to be countered, he was sure of it but the barrier in front of him said otherwise.

Ryu was at a lost, he had been so close to getting burned along with Toketsu when he had rushed into drag his friend out of the way. The next thing he remembered was feeling himself and Toketsu being confined to a space and then the barrier going up to protect them. He wondered who had created a barrier powerful enough to deflect that dangerous power. Then as he began to analyze the chakra that the barrier was made of did he feel the similar flow of it. He turned his head and sure enough there stood Naruto and Kagetsu. Kagetsu's eyes seemed to glow white as the barrier stayed in place, and then Naruto growled getting Danzo's attention.

"STAY AWAY FROM OUR BROTHERS YOU BASTARD!!!" the little blonde yelled as Kagetsu seemed to snap out of his daze and his eyes returned to normal and the barrier faded away. Danzo smirked the little brat had come to him without him having to resort to dangerous things. He blurred again knowing that if he was able to get a hold of the little boys he would be able to start with his plans. He was interrupted as Ryu and Toketsu headed him off and slammed their open palms into his stomach and sending him flying into a boulder on the other side of the clearing. Naruto and Kagetsu looked at their brothers who nodded and stood in front of them both.

Danzo got up and glared at the two shinobi that was protecting his targets. He needed to get those two away from those little brats. He was not about to let these fools get in the way of all his plans. He created two clones and dashed off towards them drawing his swords. His plan worked, he faked going for the little boys and turned around and flashed to attack Toketsu who was fighting his clones along with Ryu. He was about to stab Ryu in the back when an explosion was heard and he was sent into the ground. Ryu and Toketsu dispelled the clones and looked at the boys again. Naruto stood there panting hard looking extremely winded.

Danzo was sick of being surprised and by two little boys with no true shinobi training. His chakra was running low and the wounds he had gotten from his own attack and those double style technique attacks had done a number on him. He knew that his odds were not looking good at the moment all he needed to do was waiting for a few of his troops to provide ample distraction so he would be able to finish the shinobi off. Ryu and Toketsu both knew they had to end this before Danzo had time to think of a plan. They began to move together blurring in and out of each other. Danzo was on edge in a heartbeat, they were going to pull another combo together.

In a flash they were gone and Danzo had to do his best to dodge and block the multiple strikes against him as he seemed trapped inside a non-stop image show of the two. Ryu and Toketsu both knew they would only be able to keep this up for a little while longer as they both spiked their power and pummeled the man till he crashed into the ground bruised, bloody, and broken. Danzo stared at the two shinobi in front of him and glared with all his hatred. Suddenly he screamed out in pain again as a kunai was imbedded deep within his Sharingan eye to stop anymore of those powers from biting them in the ass.

Toketsu sensed the ANBU a second before they appeared along with a little boy that he swore was an Uchiha standing to their right. They nodded and he relaxed a bit knowing that they had taken care of the rest. The one with the deer mask on held out a bag with a bunch of scrolls that probably held all they had been able to find when they had swept through. Ryu was glaring at the fallen man in front of him. He knew his orders and he would carry them out but not in front of the boys. Toketsu seemed to catch on to that as he took Naruto and Kagetsu by hand and then looked back and took the little Uchiha look alike and vanished.

"Danzo, for numerous crimes against Konoha and its people you have been-"was all he was able to say before the man seemed to turn red in an instant and started yelling at him.

"CRIMES AGAINST THE VILLAGE?! IF ANYONE SHOULD BE PUNISHED FOR THAT IT SHOULD BE SARUTOBI AND HIS WEAK PHILOSPHIES! A SHINOBI IS ALWAYS A TOOL NOTHING MORE! THAT FILTH ABOUT HONOR IS WEAKNESS!!! I AM NOT A CRIMINAL, WHAT I AM DOING IS FOR THE GOOD OF THE VILLAGE!!! POWER IS THE ONLY THING RESPECTED IN THIS WORLD AND THEREFORE IT SHOULD BE OBTAINED BY ANY MEANS NECESSARY!!! I WILL HAVE MY WEAPONS AND THEN I SHALL HAVE THIS VILLAGE!!!" He roared before his head flew off his shoulders. Ryu looked down at his blade that had cut the aged fools head off. He shook his head as he sealed the head into a scroll and nodded to the ANBU as they all disappeared off into the night.

Sarutobi wasn't startled when the shinobi all appeared in his office short of Toketsu. He merely raised his eyebrow to which Ryu nodded. A discussion for later then. He watched with no remorse as the unsealed head of Danzo, one of the biggest schemers of the village, was put upon his desk. He nodded to them as the ANBU all dispersed leaving Ryu and Sarutobi alone. The aged Hokage activated his privacy wards as the young man pulled out a bag full of scrolls that he knew was probably filled to the brim. He rubbed his temples knowing that tonight was going to a long night.

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Toketsu walked into the house with all three kids trailing right behind him. Naruto was blabbing excitedly now that they were out of danger. Kagetsu and him had been absent from the Academy because Ryu had felt the need to do so while other kids their age went on ahead. Naruto had always known the theory and practice behind chakra and this was his first time really using it in any kind of way. He didn't know exactly what had happened but it had been so awesome! Kagetsu himself was slowly wondering how he had been able to do what he had done. The barrier had just surged and felt so natural to him, it baffled the young intellectual and he knew he would try his best to find out what that was. Sai was looking around in amazement at the house he had been taken to. He had never been in a place so grand before and immediately he felt like an outsider.

Naruto noticed the somber look on the little black-haired boys face and nudged Kagetsu who looked at the boy who hung his head. Naruto knew by the look on the little boys face that he knew loneliness and Naruto didn't want the little boy to feel that way if he was around. Naruto drug Kagetsu over to the boy and they both grabbed one of his hands. Black eyes stared into theirs and both boys smiled warmly before pulling him upstairs to their playroom. Toketsu grinned as he watched Naruto and Kagetsu pull a confused Sai up the stairs. He knew that if anyone would be able to make the boy open up Naruto would and Kagetsu would help the blonde no matter what.

Sai didn't know what to expect when he was suddenly dragged upstairs by the two smiling boys. At the headquarters for Root they had taught him at an early age to be a tool and nothing more. So things like feelings and smiling was all new to him. Both little boys kept bringing him toys and talking to him and Sai felt for the first time in a long time a feeling of belonging. It wasn't long before Toketsu walked into the playroom to call them down for dinner.

Sai didn't know what to do once dinner was over. He had lived with Danzo all his life and he didn't have a family to turn to. Here, with Naruto and Kagetsu he felt a sense of belonging and he didn't truly want to leave. Toketsu watched the frowning little boy knowing what was going on in his head. He knew with the look on Naruto and Kagetsu's faces that tonight Sai was going to stay with them. In the morning he would try and see what was going to happen to the boy. When he nodded to the boys they grinned before taking Sai by the hands and dragging him off to the onsen in the garden. The two boys made sure that Sai had a wonderful time with them and Toketsu knew then that they were about to add another brat to their awkward little family.

After the boys had went to sleep Ryu had arrived home and told Toketsu about the things that were found and what was going to happen. Danzo truly was a bastard, he had stolen many of the Namikaze scrolls but nothing would allow him to open them. They had found many other priceless artifacts that were long thought to have been stolen by foreign shinobi. Sarutobi had told him that the death of Danzo would be made public so the idiots in league with him would get nervous and know that the aging Hokage was serious. Ryu smirked when Toketsu told him about Sai; he knew from the minute that his brothers got their hands on him the little boy was going to be adopted into the family. He and Toketsu called it a night and went straight to sleep.

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

The first day of the Academy for the three boys was something that Naruto was all too excited for. The little blonde ran around making sure he was outfitted like he was going into combat. He had made sure everything was prim and proper before walking out his room and dashing down the stairs. Kagetsu and Sai were already at the door waiting on him, his breakfast in Sai's hand. Naruto gratefully took it and swallowed the food getting a scowl from Kagetsu and a puzzled look from Sai. Sai then stared at his own rice cake before following Naruto's example and stuffing it all in his mouth. Naruto grinned and gave him thumbs up to which Sai mimicked, Kagetsu just hissed 'PIGS!' before walking out the door getting amused chuckles out of Naruto. Naruto and Kagetsu had talked long with Sai and found out that the little boy had been in the process of learning to reject all emotions and Naruto had vowed to help him relearn that and to have his own personality. Another thing they had wondered was about Sai and his training as a shinobi. In terms of skill he knew a good bit of taijutsu and chakra control exercises and a ninjutsu that was all his own and he had been learning a good bit of Kenjutsu before Danzo had died.

In no time at all the three boys all stood in front of the classroom where they were supposed to report. They could hear the loudness and ruckus that was bouncing off the walls from the inside of the building and wondered what kind of sensei they had if he couldn't control a class full of kids that weren't even genin yet. Naruto being the boldest of the group sighed before flinging the door open and stepping inside. Sai followed his example and stepped proudly inside while Kagetsu just shook his head, hopefully Sai would find someone not so exuberant to imitate, before walking inside behind them.

Naruto noticed the room had gotten eerily quiet once the three boys stepped inside. The young blonde looked to his right to see a brown skinned man with a scar across his nose looking as if he was just about to scream to quiet the class but his entrance had shut the kids up for him. This must be their sensei, the man known as Iruka. Iruka meanwhile glanced down at the three boys in front of him, one who had a bit of resentment for, one who seemed to be imitating the blonde, and the little girl behind them. Naruto handed him a piece of paper signed by the Hokage himself that had his eyes wide in surprise. Suppressing any animosity he turned to the class who was all looking at the strangers intensely.

"Well class it seems as if we have three new students joining the class please introduce yourselves." He said as he moved away from the child that had caused him so much pain. Naruto being the most forward of the three started things off. He walked out a bit from his brothers and Kagetsu shook his head at Naruto hoping he wasn't going to get all dramatic this time.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki-Kasabana! These two are my brothers-" a few gasps were heard as they all looked at Kagetsu who was glaring at any daring them to speak up, " Kagetsu Kasabana, the pretty one and Sai Kasabana!" he said as he pointed to them both when he spoke their names. A few of the girls who were glaring at Kagetsu eased back and a few of the boys that were ogling him looked away in shame. As Iruka got up and gestured for them to take seats Kagetsu wondered away from Naruto and Sai. Naruto knew Kagetsu would go off since they saw enough of each other all day long, and Sai went with Naruto because he didn't know anyone else or how to interact with them if he went off on his own. Kagetsu chose to sit next to a boy sporting an afro, a trench coat, and a pair of sun glasses. While Naruto sat next to a boy with triangle tattoos on his face and a puppy in his jacket.

Iruka turned around and began his lecture on the five great shinobi nations and turned to write on the board. Naruto frowned as Iruka began to go over the lesson. Naruto knew that both he and Kagetsu had already been taught the importance and the characteristics of the places that Iruka was naming. If this was what the academy was going to be about it was going to be a long two years!

As the day progressed Naruto grew more and more fed up with things. First his teacher seemed to be one of those Kyuubi idiots who thought he was the demon or responsible for its destruction. So whenever the man thought he wasn't paying attention he would ask him a question and Naruto would answer. The thing about it was, Naruto wouldn't just answer he would go into greater detail than asked just to show the man he wasn't an idiot. Kagetsu smirked every time the man would ask his brother a question. So far the day had been a lot less than what he expected but the one good thing was he had finally made a friend outside of his family. Shino was very silent but Kagetsu was very persistent. He had tried all manners of communication with the boy and he finally got a word out of him during lunch, and the minute Shino gave him that inch Kagetsu took a mile. He had talked endlessly with the boy forcing him to talk and interact with him, Kagetsu always thought that silent people were among the most interesting and Shino was a never ending source of interest right now.

Sai and Naruto had found themselves hanging out with their new friend Kiba Inuzuka who was as bad as Naruto in his attention seeking days. Naruto did enjoy the boy's sense of humor and easy going attitude. Sai on the other hand had found himself speaking more with the boy Shikamaru that had wondered over by them with his friend Chouji. Naruto then looked over to see a boy that looked awfully familiar sitting by himself under a tree with a bunch of girls peeping from around the bushes. Suddenly he recalled the boy from his past and put the name to the face.

Sasuke was sitting under the tree eating by him again. Sasuke had never truly been comfortable in other people's presence outside of his family and it was no surprise he didn't have any friends here. He looked over to see the new boys surrounded by a few of their classmates, he wanted to join in but he didn't know how. Suddenly a shadow fell over him and he looked up into Naruto's smiling face and outstretched hand. Sasuke was never one to look a gift horse in the mouth as he grasped the hand and Naruto walked him over to the little group they had over there. Sasuke smiled as he sat down with the rest, so this is what it was like to have friends.

22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

One whole year had passed since the Kasabana Boys had come to the Academy and there had been a fair share of things that had went wrong. For six whole months the circle of friends stayed close but soon things began to drift apart. Sasuke had been the best friend Naruto had always wanted outside of his brothers; he had even been over to the Uchiha Clan House a few times with the boy. Fugaku was always distant when he was around but Mikoto on the other hand was just happy that her baby had made a friend. But then Itachi killed all his family in one night and mentally scarred Sasuke and had told him some pretty hurtful things.

At first when Naruto came around Sasuke seemed to be getting better and back to his old self but in about a month's time the boy had become aloof and distant which left Naruto a bit hollow, because no matter how hard he tried Sasuke kept pushing him further and further away until Sasuke told the blonde he had no need for friends anymore they would only hold him back. Naruto had been depressed for a whole month after losing his best friend so suddenly. Kagetsu and Sai were there though to help the blonde get through it all.

Naruto currently was sitting outside in the middle of the garden reading up on seals and their uses. Naruto learned long ago he had a weird fascination and knack for seals. It had taken him years of study and self-read tutelage to get the level he was at. He had learned about the incredible art of fuuinjutsu and vowed he would be a master of it not just because he liked it, not just because he had the chakra for it, but also because he had true talent for it. During one of Iruka's group projects they each had to tell about a certain region and the type of attacks their shinobi used. Naruto, Sai, and Kagetsu had Suna and the things he learned about their shinobi set him off on frenzy. The elemental manipulation was something that intrigued the boy to no end but before then he had things he needed to do before attempting even the smallest bit of nature manipulation.

Naruto put his book up and made his way over to Kagetsu's favorite part of the garden where the Sakura trees and rose bushes grew. Sure enough he found the boy kneeling in the dirt nursing the flowers with his hands. Naruto, Sai, and Kagetsu all trained at home but there was one thing that was stopping Naruto from going further in his training and he knew that he wouldn't hear the end of it once he told Kagetsu.

"Ineedhelpwithchakracontrolexercises!" he said in a rush but the smirk on the effeminate boy proved that he had heard and he had understood. Naruto had long ago told Kagetsu that with reserves like his he wouldn't need chakra control outside of the tree walking and water walking. Kagetsu didn't argue just smirked then and walked off. Kagetsu for what was worth it didn't say 'I told you so' like Sai would have. Kagetsu just got up and nodded for the blonde to follow. They arrived in a clearing that Naruto swore he had never seen before, and knowing Kagetsu he truly probably never had. In the middle of the small clearing there was a kunai stuck in the ground its sharp point glinting in the sun. Naruto watched in amazement as Kagetsu lifted his body with one finger on the tip of the kunai. Naruto could only wonder what kind of chakra control was needed for Kagetsu to do that.

"It really isn't as easy as it looks, first you have to saturate the air around the kunai depending upon your height and weight, and you do that so that your chakra repels the force of gravity long enough for you to focus more of your chakra at your fingertip. Then you place your fingertip on the kunai tip and haul yourself up. Once you do that you should try and pull the chakra you put into the air back into your body and use your own muscle and the chakra at the fingertip to stay upwards!" he said cheerily as he flipped down and onto the ground. Naruto knew that chakra control was not one of his best areas nor would it be with the Kyuubi always loading his reserves and always re-shaping his coils. But Naruto wasn't one to just give up all together; he would at least try for some semblance of control over his monstrous chakra amount.

Naruto to work on the new exercise and was surprised to see that Kagetsu was pulling out a dusty looking scroll and reading it with intensity. For about the next few hours Naruto struggled as he kept trying his best to complete the exercise. He had made a lot of headway and guessed that by the end of the week he would be able to do the exercise easily. Kagetsu for the most part had just sat there reading the scroll and taking notes on it as well. Sai had joined the two not too long ago and was practicing his kunai and shuriken throwing skills. Sai hadn't found much that had intrigued him about the sand outside of the Third Kazekage who had been rumored to have a fearsome ability. Kagetsu on the other hand had been neck deep in scrolls once their project was finished.

"YES!"

Naruto almost stabbed his entire arm with the kunai he had been about to put his finger upon while Sai had thrown his shuriken to the far left nearly stabbing a bird. Both boys looked over to their other brother only to see Kagetsu whooping for joy which obviously meant the boy had found whatever it was he was looking for. Naruto and Sai both moved over to peer at the scroll only to have it jerked away before they were able to see what was on it. Naruto and Sai both looked up to the grinning face of Kagetsu who had his arms around the scroll they were about to peek at.

"Ah, ah, ah brothers! This is my secret project for the end of the Academy! So you two can't peek!" he said jokingly but with a serious undertone. Naruto and Sai both grinned at their brother then. If that was how Kagetsu was going to be both of them would both work on a surprise to be able to showcase at the end of the academy. The three grinning boys then started to make their way back home to get ready for dinner and then bed.

22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

_**One Year Later**_

__Naruto was the first to awake the day of their genin exam. The past year had been so good for the boys. Naruto had grown to be the tallest of the boys and by far the one with the most muscle. He now wore a bigger size of his outfit, his hair had grown out a bit and his face lost a bit of its baby fat hinting at the man he would become one day. He had grown in leaps in bounds thanks to the training he kept up with and the help of his brothers. Naruto was able to make a wide array of seals that were a bit low leveled but still useful for a genin, his taijutsu had improved drastically as he was able to perform moves no one would expect from a genin. His ninjutsu was another area that the boy had focused on during the past year. He had long since found out that the fox was a being of fire and he was able to wield that easily and his natural affinity was wind. Ryu had trained him relentlessly in the theory of his elemental manipulations and how to control them but not one jutsu. Ryu had told him that teaching him something so early could hinder him from trying to learn other nature based jutsu, the mistake a lot of shinobi make. They had found out that the thing that Naruto had done with Danzo was a combination of his fire and wind chakra mixing which made Naruto more eager to focus on the basics so he would be able to do that again. Naruto also took lessons from Toketsu with his brother Sai in Kenjutsu, both boys were excited to learn the art of the sword Kagetsu was not so keen on the idea and opted to go off on his own.

Kagetsu hadn't changed much in one year. He had opted to keep the same outfit despite the snickering of his brothers. He had long since focused a lot on chakra control and building up his reserve of chakra. He knew that he would never be able to have as much as Naruto but he had to try anyway. He had trained in the chakra control lessons from their massive library and was now without a doubt a master of the art. He had also taken an unhealthy interest in poisons and their antidotes and senbon. When Naruto asked why the boy would simply say he would need it one day. Kagetsu also had gotten into the habit of taijutsu only he practiced his families style. Kagetsu had tapped into his family's bloodline technique much to the surprise and delight of Ryu. Since their family hadn't showed signs of their bloodline in a few generations they thought it was gone. The Spirit Eyes was an ability that allowed its user to tap into a source of energy whose founding was still unknown, it would manifest itself differently in about every member that had it the only common factor was the glowing white eyes when in use.

Sai on the other hand seemed to have found his niche in Kenjutsu alongside Naruto. He was also an avid user of his special ink weapons and other creations. He was also one of the only people who were able to sneak up on Naruto even with the boy's enhanced senses. Sai because of his Root background was knowledgeable in the area of espionage and was a ninjutsu freak like Naruto. He didn't have the chakra required nor the enthusiasm for big jutsu like Naruto but he had an interesting ability to split jutsu. When he did try to shoot a fireball without Ryu around the mentally commanded the fireball to split and it did, it was weakened but none the less it was something no one had been able to do before.

All three were ready to take this test that wasn't an issue. They were just worried about whose team they would be placed on, it was almost useless to hope that they would be on the same team. Then there was that whole Rookie of the Year thing that they each had been competing for and the fact for a whole year the three of them had been working on their own things in secret and today was suppose to be the day they had an all out spar. Naruto ran around the house waking the rest of his brothers up while running downstairs to eat.

In no time at all they were all in the kitchen eating and getting ready to start the day. Kagetsu was mentally reviewing all he thought he would need to have while munching on the fruit salad he had made. Naruto was about to say something about him eating like a girl but figured he didn't need the lump he would receive if he dared say that, he still snickered out loud getting him weird looks from everyone. Ryu and Toketsu walked the boys to the Academy before running off towards the Hokage Tower to get their missions. Naruto and his brothers walked into the classroom and took their usual seats. Naruto and Sai sat by Shikamaru and Kiba while Kagetsu went off to bother his usually silent friend Shino. After about 20 minutes kids starting to get restless and went about making noise. Iruka walked into his class only to see his kids acting crazy before he used his famous big-head jutsu to make them calm down.

As Iruka went into his speech about the importance of passing this test Naruto turned to where his ex-best friend was sitting looking angry at the world. Naruto sighed sinking a bit into the depression he had denied when Sasuke had first parted ways with him. He wondered idly what would happen would he be placed on a team with him and shook his head; their scores were far too even for that to happen. He turned his head as he felt a surge of killing intent directed at him, in the doorway stood a guy with a chuunin vest on and silver hair. Naruto wasn't fazed in the least as he rolled his eyes and let Iruka continued. Sai glared at the man who seemed to have a problem with his brother and noted it for later. He tapped Naruto and signed a few words to which Naruto responded.

Naruto didn't know whether or not this new guy was to be trusted, not with the looks he was giving the blonde he decided to go with not. He had come prepared just in case someone tried to hinder his success, there was no way he was going to fail some stupid exam that those stupid old bastards thought he would not be able to do. He was more than ready for this and to finally be able to become a shinobi. He was not going to let anyone deter his goals.

Soon enough Iruka had gotten to the Kasabana clan names and Kagetsu was up first. The effeminate boy got up gracefully and made his way inside the room with Iruka and Mizuki. Naruto and Sai weren't worried about their brother if anyone he would have the easiest time because of his precise chakra control. Sure enough, in about 2 minutes the boy was back out the room eyeing his headband with confusion, Naruto had no doubt that the boy didn't know where he was going to place it. Naruto was next and he walked into the room easily feeling the glare of Mizuki all the way. Once inside Iruka told him to do a henge, a kawarimi, and then the bunshin test. Naruto passed the first two with no problems but it wasn't until the third one that he felt something was off. He looked up at Iruka first knowing that the man was usually indifferent to him but didn't feel the chakra pulses coming from him, nor did he see the man reacting to them which only meant that he was being targeted specifically. Mizuki was using his chakra to disrupt Naruto's and the blonde knew the man wanted him to fail. For a moment he was tempted to do just that so he would be able to see what he was up to but then he thought about all the hard work that he had put into his training. He thought about the people that were in his life now and the things he had gone through to become a ninja.

Naruto knew that Mizuki wouldn't expect what he was about to do and that would make it all the better when he would be able to see the look on the man's face. Using a bit of concentration he saturated the air around him with his chakra. While Naruto might not have had the superb control that Kagetsu had, the pressure of his chakra was nothing to laugh at. He had learned from another information exchange with Kagetsu that the pressure of chakra varied from person to person and Naruto's packed a lot of it. So by using his skill from the chakra control exercise and his chakra's pressure he created an area around his body that voided the pulses from Mizuki. Grinning Naruto performed a regular illusionary bunshin technique flawlessly. Mizuki's face was twisted with anger as Naruto bounced over to Iruka to get his headband. Naruto made sure to keep out of striking distance, never knew what the man would do if he had gotten to close.

The rest of the exams went on easily and with less stress. A few more people passed and a lot more people failed. Suddenly Iruka appeared back in the classroom and they all quieted down. They all knew that this was the moment that Iruka told them all who the Rookie of the Year was going to be. Naruto, Sai, and Kagetsu all glanced at each other and grinned. So many people had it in their minds that Sasuke was going to take the title but the three boys knew that they were also at the top up there with him. Iruka had paused and grinned, he liked to keep them on edge a bit besides his announcement would no doubt cause quite a bit of confusion.

"Since the Rookie of the Year is supposed to have the highest combined score in all the subjects usually it is easy to identify who the student is. Usually there is only one student that keeps at the top of the class at all aspects of being a shinobi but this year there are three people here who all managed to stay at the top of each lesson and managed to tie with each other. Since it is only tradition to have one Rookie they had to pick one. Kasabana-Uzumaki Naruto is this year Rookie of the Year. He has stayed at the head of the class alongside two others but his leadership qualities is what made the decision final. In every group practice we have Naruto is always the leader and the best at motivating and fighting alongside his comrades. Congratulations Naruto!" he said as his brothers and a few other kids clapped for him. Naruto was surprised that Iruka was being so sincere to him. He turned to look at Sasuke who was sitting there with his fists clenched tight in his hands.

Naruto walked over to his ex-best friend to tell him congratulations for passing the test. Suddenly Sasuke got up and glared at Naruto before he walked out the door. Naruto just frowned as the other kids began to walk out too. Naruto just sighed; he was done trying to be friends with Sasuke obviously the boy didn't like him anymore so he was done with trying to be friends again. Naruto walked out the door with a smile to Iruka and then was tackled by Kagetsu and Sai who were now helping him up so that they would be able to go home. Naruto stopped abruptly as his ears picked up Mizuki's voice.

He turned to see Sasuke listening to every word that came from the chuunin. Naruto was thankful for his sharp hearing as he listened to every word that was being spoken and he frowned up. He just knew that there was something wrong with the man but what he was hearing was purely manipulative and treacherous in nature. Mizuki was telling Sasuke about a secret test that would put him back as Rookie of the Year along with a look inside the Forbidden Scroll for passing. Naruto knew that Sasuke was no idiot but the boy was blinded by jealousy for Naruto and lust for power even at such an early age. Sasuke agreed and Naruto listened as Mizuki gave him instructions on what to do, Naruto knew then that he had to do something to prevent that.

As his brothers dragged him towards their home he had told them about what he had overheard and they all knew that they had to at least tell someone. Since Ryu and Toketsu were out on a mission they had tried to tell Iruka who laughed them off and ruffled their hair. Naruto was a ninja now, he didn't need to be coddled but it looked like it would just be them. The three boys went back home and stocked up on anything they thought they would need tonight before making their way towards the Hokage Tower.

2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Sasuke was rushing through the trees in the village to get to where he had put his ink and scrolls. He was no fool; he didn't intend on just getting one jutsu from the scroll, he had decided he would steal it earlier and copy it all before going to give it to his senseis so that he would get his title back. Even when he thought about his ex best friend and how the boy had taken the title he got angry. But he smirked now, since he knew the next morning he would show them all how he had completed the test and how he would have truly earned the title of Rookie of the Year, a title his brother had held also.

As Sasuke settled down on the grass he was about to begin opening the scroll when three figures dropped out of the trees. Sasuke almost jumped in surprise but just narrowed his eyes as the three Kasabana boys all began walking towards him. He got up in a fighting position ready to fight; he hadn't thought anyone had heard what Mizuki had told him. Maybe that was why Naruto was here, to stop Sasuke from getting the title. Sasuke smirked to himself having figured it out now.

"Sasuke, you need to take that scroll back to the Hokage's tower right now." Naruto said as Sasuke just narrowed his eyes and glared with anger. Naruto knew that the boy was a bit volatile but Naruto was trying to help him and keep him out of trouble. He knew that for just about anyone that stole the scroll death was usually the end. He didn't want Sasuke to end up dead.

"NO! I will not take it back, I'm waiting for Mizuki and Iruka sensei so that they will be able to see what I got so that the title that is rightfully mine will be restored!" he hissed out as he stepped closer to the scroll. Naruto shook his head, he didn't know where the Sasuke he had been friends with had gone but this boy wasn't it. Naruto knew that Sasuke was intent on getting the stuff out the scroll and even a jutsu freak like Naruto knew that the stuff in there shouldn't be in the hands of a graduated academy kid. Sasuke turned around and was about to continue opening the scroll when he was pushed to the side. Before he had time to retaliate the scroll was on the other side of the clearing by the three brothers. Sasuke glared at them hatefully before pulling out a few shuriken and kunai, Naruto grit his teeth in annoyance.

Sasuke moved first throwing his weapons at the three boys and running fast behind them flashing through seals. Naruto eyes widened at the seals Sasuke was making and knew the boy was serious about getting the scroll back. The three brothers moved as one, Kagetsu through a senbon for every weapon that Sasuke had thrown and laced it with his chakra knocking the weapons away. Sai threw a smoke bomb and grabbed the scroll as Naruto used the smoke to land a punch to knock Sasuke backwards. While the smoke was still covering them they made their escape from Sasuke.

Sasuke looked up into the angry eyes of Mizuki as the chuunin grabbed him by his collar. Sasuke started to remember the last few moments that had happened and he grew just as angry. He quickly told the chuunin about how the three had overheard their conversation and how they had come to stop him. Mizuki decided to spare the Uchiha and took off in search of the three boys, he had not gotten the scroll this far for his goals no to be reached besides now he would finally be able to kill that filth.

Naruto heard the projectiles before they came close; it was obvious this person didn't have any true finesse when it came to throwing weapons. He doubted that it was Sasuke the boy was good but he wasn't as good as the person who had thrown the weapons.

"DODGE!" he yelled! And immediately the three boys scattered across the tree tops. Naruto had thrown the scroll to Kagetsu and told the boy to take off with Sai. Kagetsu was the fastest and would be able to get the scroll to the Hokage and in case that Naruto would fall Sai would be able to stand the bastard off. Kagetsu had looked worried before slipping a few senbon in his brother's pouch and Sai nodded while leaving an ink clone with Naruto. As Kagetsu and Sai jetted off Naruto flipped and landed on a branch and saw Mizuki land on one across the way. Mizuki sneered at the sight of the blonde he had tried his best to fail.

"You little brat, where is the scroll?!" he roared while reaching into his pouch pulling out weapons. Naruto didn't even flinch in response as he glared at the traitor in front of him. Naruto was usually a tolerant boy, but this man was a traitor and needed to be stopped. Naruto didn't answer which only seemed to increase the chuunin anger as he launched a volley of weapons. Naruto dodged and weaved through the weapons and flipped back as Mizuki's leg slammed where his head had been.

Naruto swore as the man flew towards him again and he was forced to dodge a flurry of strikes that were aimed at his head. Naruto watched as the man suddenly jumped backwards as Sai's ink clone had threw a mass of kunai where the man was about to land. Naruto looked upwards at the ink bunshin and nodded. The bunshin took off towards Mizuki and began to throw more weapons while attaching exploding notes on them. Mizuki dodged the exploding metal only to be hit hard to his side when  
Naruto took a roundhouse kick to his midsection. He grunted in pain as his ribs throbbed painfully, the kid packed a bit more punch than any kid he had met. He growled at the two that stood a couple of branches above him.

Naruto watched as the man picked up speed and raced towards them. Naruto and the bunshin both jumped out the way just in time as hail of kunai had landed down where they were. Mizuki didn't stop there as he rushed in towards the bunshin and started attacking it ferociously only to have the bunshin throw out an exploding note which made Mizuki back off. The silver haired man smirked as he zipped around the trees fighting both the boys. Naruto and Sai had split off again as Mizuki came at them again. Naruto jumped backwards as Mizuki tried to punch him in the face. The blonde flipped again as the man came close only to stop while he had his hands on the ground and his feet in the air. The boy spun rapidly knocking the chuunin in the face and backwards while the bunshin jumped onto a branch. Mizuki smirked as the cut an invisible string that sent a hidden horde of kunai and shuriken raining down on the bunshin who would not be able to escape in time. Mizuki watched in delight as the boy was skewered from head to toe. He turned to deal with the other brat then.

"HAHA THAT IS WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN TO YOU, YOU DEMON FILTH! I KILLED YOUR BASTARD OF A BROTHER AND NOW ITS YOUR TURN! THEN WHEN I CATCH UP WITH THAT LITTLE BITCH I WILL KILL HIM AND TAKE THE SCROLL!" he roared insanely as he pulled out a large fume shuriken. Naruto smirked and that threw the chuunin off as he looked back to the spot the boy had been killed only to see the boy burst into ink and sliding down the bark of the tree. Now he was pissed, he turned to the smiling blonde and launched the shuriken with all his strength. Naruto dodged to the side as the large weapon flew past; Mizuki smirked as he pulled the chakra strings and made it turn around while the blonde was rushing towards him.

Naruto knew that the giant shuriken was at his back and making its way towards him but what Mizuki wasn't going to count on was Naruto using the body flicker to move out the way and let the traitor stab himself. As he neared the silver haired man and he began to use his technique his eyes widened and then there was a loud scream of pain as the shuriken hit its mark.

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Kagetsu arrived at the Hokage Tower in record time with Sai doubling back once he was inside the village walls. The young boy flew up the stairs bypassing all kinds of people as he went and burst through the Hokage's door. The room was packed with jounin and the Sandaime looked in the middle of saying something when the boy threw the scroll on the ground and began talking rapidly.

"Naruto had heard about Sasuke taking the scroll for Mizuki, so we followed Sasuke after we found him leaving the village gates and he was about to copy the stuff out of there and we tried to ask him to bring it back so that he wouldn't get in trouble but he told us no and went about doing his business. So before he was able to get into the scroll, Naruto knocked him away and I brought the scroll on our side of the clearing. He got up and engaged us in combat despite the fact that we told him what Mizuki had said was wrong. So Naruto, Sai, and I all participated in knocking him out and was in the process of bringing the scroll back here. Naruto stayed back with one of Sai's clones because someone had decided to attack us, Mizuki himself. So since I am the fastest out of the three of us I brought the scroll with Sai as my guard in case Naruto fell in battle. So when I reached safety Sai doubled back to go help Naruto!" he said as he was beginning to run out the building no doubt to go help his brothers. Before Sarutobi was able to say anything the boy was off and he had to say his speed was impressive for someone his age. The jounin took off in pursuit of the little boy since they had no idea where the boy and the traitor were.

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Naruto kicked Mizuki in the face in a flash that sent the bastard stumbling backwards and holding his nose. Naruto then turned to see Iruka on the ground, face in a grimace with the shuriken sticking out his back. He quickly looked at where the weapon had stabbed the man and knew from the few times that he had paid attention to the anatomy lessons Kagetsu was keen on trying to give him and Sai that it hadn't hit any of the vertebrae and none of the vital organs. He pulled it out quickly and assessed the damage. He frowned at the blood flowing from the wound and cursed not learning at least one medical jutsu. He quickly turned when he saw Sai landing down in the clearing who he knew didn't know any medical things either. Naruto looked down at the young chuunin as he coughed and a bit of blood leaked out.

Sai and Naruto both cursed in their heads as Mizuki leaped up into a branch and let loose another full wave of shuriken. Naruto and Sai both formed around Iruka and began to deflect the weapons bit by bit. Naruto knew that this had gone on too long and as he was about to move the demented man had let loose a powerful fireball. Naruto cursed as he and Sai both picked up the injured man and fled deeper into the forest leaving a few smoke bombs to buy them some time.

"'Naruto I'm sorry for treating you so wrongly these past few years…" he said as he cast his eyes downward to shame to look the boy in the face. He had been so stupid to believe that the boy was the demon who had taken his parents away. He had been ashamed to say that when the message came that the Forbidden Scroll had been stolen by a graduated Academy student he had been so sure that it had been Naruto that the demon was finally done with playing by their rules. It had been then when he had found out that Sasuke had stolen it and then when he had stumbled on Mizuki and his plans with Naruto he had known he was wrong.

Naruto just smiled and told him that it was all right. Naruto was able to tell that the man had seen some eye opening things this night and that the man no longer saw him as something evil or the thing that had destroyed and killed many people. He looked up to see Kagetsu dropping down on the ground. Naruto smiled gratefully as he motioned to the man lying on the ground. Kagetsu nodded and began to heal the wounds while Naruto and Sai leapt into the trees and began their assault. Mizuki hadn't expected anything to be amiss as he stepped into the clearing until two powerful blows to his chest and stomach knocked the air out of him. Sai flipped upwards while Naruto went low and swept Mizuki off his feet and before he was able to get up Sai came down with an ax kick to his gut. The two boys jumped up in the trees and began throwing kunai and shuriken down on the ground. Mizuki suffered a few cuts and bruises before getting fed up and blowing huge fireballs around. Naruto focused on his strong affinity and felt his chakra seeping into the fireballs turning them into his. With a wave of his tanned hands he sent them back towards an astonished Mizuki who had to dodge a flurry of hits from Sai. Suddenly the silver haired man froze up no longer able to move his body. Naruto and Sai smiled as Kagetsu came out the clearing with a better looking Iruka.

The jounin then dropped down and surrounded Mizuki who still wasn't able to move and then one of the jounin took a look at his back and found a single senbon needle sticking out between his third and fourth vertebrae. They quickly took the man away while the brothers and Iruka made their way towards the Hokage tower.

Sarutobi looked down at the scene in his crystal ball. Those three boys had shown some skills and a good grasp of teamwork. He wondered though, would it be good to keep them on a team or place them on teams that probably wouldn't work but with each one of them on one of those teams they would be able to help put teamwork into it. It was a decision to ponder on. He put his crystal up and readied himself for the people that would be coming into his office soon. He smiled to himself in the office as he took another puff of his pipe.

_'The Kasabana brothers huh, those three are going to go far.'_

2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Well that is chapter 2 it was a bit longer cause I was trying to fill in a few things and get through the next two years. If things seem off in the timeline don't say anything about that because it's the way I want my story to go. But yeah as you can see this chapter fills the whole Academy and the boy's relationships. Next chapter will be the genin teams and the missions! Thanks people read and review please!


End file.
